47 Rest in Pieces
by ARtheBard
Summary: The team is called to Hartford, CT to find an unsub murdering couples and leaving them on old graves at various churches. When a connection to the Navy is found, Mack Brewster inserts herself into the investigation. With Rossi and JJ going undercover to draw the unsub out, another LEO ends up in the crosshairs. Who will be the final kill for this sick and twisted unsub?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Real life has been a butt kicker lately. This story picks up the Monday after Through the Looking Glass. Time for JJ to get back to work as the drugs make their way out of her system. Luckily she has a hell of a support group around her.**

**Hope y'all enjoy it!**  
**-AR**

* * *

Kendle Manton steps into the waiting room and smiles at JJ. "Jennifer, hi. Everything okay?"

"Um, not exactly. Do you have maybe 5 minutes for me?"

Kendle sees the desperation in the blue eyes and nods. "Of course. Come on back to my office."

JJ follows the doctor. Her stomach is roiling with acid. She was supposed to be on her way to see Dr. Westfallen but had postponed that appointment, needing this doctor more right now. When they reach the office, Kendle gestures to a chair as she steps behind her desk.

"Have a seat and tell me what's haunting those eyes. Are you reconsidering getting pregnant?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. Shit." JJ takes a deep breath. "I…we had a case. I accidently got dosed with a combination of PCP, Rohipnol and Mushrooms."

Kendle's eyes widen. "Oh, my God! That was you? I saw the press conference and, shit, just never put 2 and 2 together. Are you okay?"

JJ shrugs. "Supposedly I'm okay. But I'm kind of torn up inside. Dr. Manton…the baby…I mean, can I even have one now?"

Kendle moves to the front of her desk and kneels down in front of JJ. "Jennifer, you were dosed 1 time. That's it. One. Time. PCP is the one that will be in your system the longest and it will be out in 8-10 days. When we get close to your insemination date we'll do whatever test you want to show you are okay. But listen to me: you and the baby will be fine. You're not a regular user. Your body will get rid of that shit in no time. Do you hear me?"

JJ nods, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Yeah, I hear you," she croaks. "I'm just so scared I could hurt a baby. I don't want to hurt a baby, Dr. Manton."

Kendle squeezes her hands comfortingly. "You won't." She considers her next statement carefully. "There are all sorts of tests that are expensive and unnecessary. But you and your wife have the funds at your disposal to take them all. I will tell you now and I'll tell you later: you won't need them. But if they will give you peace of mind, we'll run them, okay?"

JJ nods. "Okay."

"And if there is even a hint of a chance that something in your body could hurt that baby, I will tell you. I promise."

"Thank you, Dr. Manton."

"Anytime, Jennifer. I mean that: any questions about this, any concerns, call me. I plan to help you get through your pregnancy the same way I helped Emily with hers." She grins. "Well, maybe without all the blood pressure drama this time."

JJ chuckles. "Yeah, we can skip that. We'll just worry about my brief foray into the drug culture."

Kendle pats JJ's leg. "I don't plan to worry. I know you'll be just fine."

JJ stands. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm still a bit shaky after all that happened but I'm getting better. In fact, I'm heading to my shrink next."

Kendle smiles. "Good. I'm glad you're getting help with all this. I can't even imagine what you went through. I'm just so happy you're okay."

JJ nods. "Me, too. Uh, Dr. Manton, there's one more thing you can help me with."

Manton smiles and nods when JJ makes her request. JJ sighs in relief. It is one way she can protect herself though she hopes it won't be necessary.

* * *

Twenty minutes later JJ is pulling up outside of Dr. Westfallen's office. She hurries in, only 10 minutes late for her appointment.

"Hi, Dr. Westfallen."

"Hello, Jennifer. I was worried when you said you'd be late, especially after the news reports."

JJ grins. "You knew it was me Hotch was talking about?"

"Well, I recognized your boss from photos you've shown me. I knew he had to be talking about you or Emily and I was scared for both of you."

JJ sits back on the couch, her hands clenched in her lap. "It was me. I…I beat the crap out of my team. Shit, if Morgan and Emily hadn't got me under control who the hell knows what I would have done. And then…oh, damn, Doc, I was so horrible to them. To Emily and Derek and my mom and brother. I said horrible, vile things to them; made terrible accusations. They've forgiven me but…well, I'm still sort of struggling with it."

"I'm not surprised. I think most people would have a hard time with moving on in your shoes. What bothers you the most about what you said and did?"

JJ stares at the ceiling. "Several things. The worst part is…is I don't remember _any_ of it. Complete narcotic blackout. They've forgiven me for things I don't even remember."

"And they won't tell you everything, will they?"

JJ shakes her head. "Nope. Keep saying it's no big deal; that's it's already forgiven and forgotten."

"Do you know anything?"

"I know I accused Emily of wanting to have an affair with Derek. I think I accused him of the same thing. And Emily said I kept saying that my mother wished Amy had lived and I had died instead."

"Oh, Jennifer, surely you don't believe any of that?"

"NO! Of course not. Emily keeps telling me it was just my insecurities from childhood manifesting themselves due to the drugs."

Westfallen nods. "Sounds right to me."

"Me, too. It still hurts. Maybe if I could actually remember doing any of it I could forgive myself. But instead I can't help but think they are hiding things to protect me when they really would rather ask me why the hell I was thinking that about them."

Westfallen studies JJ a moment, the woman's right hand is clenched protectively over her wedding rings. The doctor raises an eyebrow.

"Jennifer, what happened between you and Emily that has you scared of your relationship?"

"What?"

"Your rings. You're protecting your wedding rings."

JJ looks down and sees what the doctor is looking at. The blonde gently draws her thumb over her diamond. She takes a deep breath.

"I…I was going to rape her," she whispers.

Westfallen's jaw drops. "Emily? When?"

"That's how they knew I was drugged. I was eating lunch and…and I started to get hot. I don't remember anything more but Emily has scratches on her chest where I ripped her shirt open. I've Googled the effects of the drugs I was on. And I know I had to have gone after her…sexually. And if she and Morgan hadn't taken me down, I would have forced myself on her." She looks up at Westfallen. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Jennifer, you know in your heart that we are all capable of unspeakable evil. But not everyone acts on that evil within them. That comes down to choice. You had no choice. I can quote you facts and studies that will explain how the drugs you were on removed your inhibitions and, essentially, your conscience. Your moral compass was magnetized, Jennifer, causing your actions to go against your character. What you did, what you said, were all products of the narcotic in your system."

JJ considers that for a moment. "I kind of see that. It will still take time to get rid of the guilt."

Westfallen smiles. "I'm sure it will."

They spend the rest of the time working on ways for JJ to come to grips with the things she had experienced and her remorse over those things she doesn't even remember. By the time she leaves she feels a little better but knows she will need a few more days to work through everything.


	2. Chapter 2

When JJ arrives at the BAU Reid is the first to see her.

"Hey! How you feeling?"

JJ shrugs. "Better. Physically I'm fine. Mentally, well, it might take a few days."

"I'm sure it will. If you need to talk or…or anything, I'm here for you."

JJ smiles and squeezes his arm. "Thanks, Spence. Well, I better get to my desk and find out when I meet with IAB."

"Good luck. Word has it your old buddy John Hammond is leading your interview," Reid warns her with a roll of his eyes.

JJ groans. "Great. So, should I just turn in my badge and gun now?"

Reid grins. "Nah, let him have the pleasure of taking them."

JJ chuckles, glad she and Reid can joke about the jerk that has a grudge against BAU teams. As she walks past Emily's desk, the brunette winks a greeting to her since she's on the phone. JJ takes a deep breath as she starts up her computer.

And there it is: the message with high alert in her email regarding her meeting with IAB. She clicks on it and sees she has half an hour. Her phone rings and she sees it's Hotch.

"Hey, Hotch."

"Did you see the email?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come up here for a few minutes."

"Be right there."

JJ grabs a pad and pen. She pats Emily on the shoulder as she passes her. Hotch gestures to his couch and closes the door to his office.

"Did your appointment go okay?"

JJ nods. "Mostly. Still have a few things to work through but that's to be expected, I guess."

Hotch nods. "Definitely."

JJ studies him a moment. "So, IAB wants to burn me?"

Hotch shrugs. "I honestly don't know. Hammond is running the show so maybe just for spite. Just remember, JJ, tell him only what you know firsthand."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Firsthand? In other words, I sat down to lunch and woke up in the hospital?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. Anything we've filled in for you don't mention. If your story were to vary from ours in any way they'll claim it is deception on your part."

"Shit. Hadn't thought of that." She chuckles. "Guess my meeting with them won't last long then since the last thing I remember is starting to eat my lunch." She pauses a moment. "Hotch…kicking you…I would have never- -"

"You made Emily tell you everything?"

JJ nods. "I had to know. I saw her scratches and had to know what I did to the rest of you. I am so, so sorry, Hotch."

Hotch smiles. "I've already told you, JJ, you're forgiven. Besides, something tells me there's been plenty of times over the years you wanted to give me a good swift kick. You're probably kind of mad you don't remember finally doing it."

JJ laughs. "Uh, well, not going to confirm or deny any of that." She sighs. "Seriously, though, I know you hear things. Is that bastard after my badge?"

"He won't get it. You're not the first agent to be somehow drugged in the line of duty causing abnormal behavior. He has no precedence to stand on to punish you for that attack. If he tries, he'll lose his own badge because IAB will not want to deal with the backlash. Just be honest in there, JJ. That's all you have to do."

JJ nods. "I will. Thanks, Hotch."

* * *

Special Agent John Hammond nods to the woman who is recording the proceedings. JJ sits calmly across from him and Chief Straus. She has nothing to hide and she knows it. She has a folder in front of her to counter one accusation he may try to make. Hammond clears his throat.

"Agent Jareau, this meeting is to determine what punishment if any should be meted out to you after your drug use and subsequent attack on your team."

JJ frowns. "I was drugged by an unsub, Agent Hammond. Make sure you state that I was attacked as opposed to willingly used a controlled substance."

Hammond raises an eyebrow. "If this meeting determines that was, in fact, the case, that is how I will report it."

JJ just clenches her mouth closed, the rest of her body not betraying her irritation with the smug bastard. Hammond opens the folder in front of him.

"I have here the statement that was taken from you at the hospital. Let's just get it on record, shall we? Now, what is the last thing you remember before your violent outburst?"

"We had ordered in lunch. The deli delivered sandwiches and sides but we just got drinks out of the vending machine. I had a bottle of water. I ate 2 bites of my sandwich, a couple forkfuls of pasta salad, and took a drink. I started to get hot so I drank some more." She frowns, remembering. "I…I looked up at Agent Prentiss and…and after that there's nothing until I woke up in hospital."

"So you don't remember attempting to rape Agent Prentiss?"

JJ blushes in shame. "No, I don't," she says softly.

"And you don't remember attacking your boss and teammates? Or pulling your sidearm?"

JJ looks up sharply at that. Emily hadn't told her about the gun. "NO! None of that. I…I pulled my gun?" she asks.

Hammond nods. "Yes, you did. I find it awfully convenient that you don't recall any of your actions."

"It's _not_ convenient," JJ insists. "I attacked my team, Agent Hammond. People I trust with my life. I've apologized to them for actions I don't even remember and if I could remember I'm not sure I could look them in the face. That weighs on my mind as much as the attack does."

"So you say," Hammond mutters.

Straus glances at him. "Agent Hammond, that utterance could be construed as a personal attack. I warn you to stick to facts, not to a personal vendetta."

Hammond's ears flash red at the on-record reprimand. He lifts up a form from the folder in front of him.

"Agent Jareau, you contend that you are not a regular user of drugs and alcohol?"

"Correct. I drink socially but not to excess," she confirms. "And until this incident I had never even experimented with controlled substances."

"I see. And yet this report says the concentration of drugs in your system was consistent with a regular user of illegal narcotics."

"That report was based on the swabs taken on my hands and the blood test done immediately after the incident. It was high because of the toxicity of the topical drug Mr. Winkler used. The team's investigation revealed he had tested his formula on several homeless men until he found out how strong it needed to be to get the results he wanted. As such, all the victims, myself included, were dosed with a high level narcotic."

"And can you prove that you aren't a regular drug user?" he asks, a smug grin still on his face.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I can." She hands him the folder. "The day before this happened I'd gone through a full round of blood tests with my doctor in preparation for artificial insemination later this year."

Hammond's smile is smacked off his face. Straus hides her smile as she takes the folder Hammond stares at as if it is a rattlesnake. She studies the report, signed by Dr. Kendle Manton before handing it to the IAB representative. Straus hands the paper inside towards Hammond.

"I think you'll find this substantiates Agent Jareau's assertion that she is not a regular drug user."

Hammond stares at the paper, trying to figure out a way to deny it. But he can't. He knows he will have to follow up with the doctor but in his heart he knows it will prove legitimate. He grabs the paper and shoves it into his folder. He stands.

"Pending confirmation of this test, you are confined to desk duty, Agent Jareau."

Straus stares at him pointedly. "I _assume_ you will call the doctor and clear this up by lunch today, Agent?"

He glares at JJ but answers Straus through his teeth. "Yes, ma'am. This meeting is over."

He nods to the third lady in the room and she stops the recorder. Hammond looks back at JJ.

"If this turns out to be false, you'll lose your badge," he warns.

"Then I won't lose my badge, much to your dismay," JJ states.

Straus stands. "I think you have a call to make, Agent Hammond."

Hammond glares at JJ a moment more. He then nods to Straus and leaves. The other woman leaves a minute later. Once Straus and JJ are the only two left in the room, JJ looks at her section chief.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Straus nods. "You're welcome. How are you doing?"

JJ shrugs. "Getting better. Still a bit shaky when I think about what happened and what _could_ have happened. But I'm getting better."

"Good." Straus smiles. "So, another little one is on the way?"

JJ smiles nervously. "I hope so. Just…depends now on the drugs getting completely out of my system." She chuckles and shakes her head. "Blood tests were to make sure I didn't have a virus or infection or something that would have to be treated before we start the insemination process. Didn't think they would save my career."

"If he doesn't get back to us by lunch I'll speak with his boss. Don't let this situation hang over your head. You'll be cleared, Agent Jareau. Trust that."

JJ nods. "I know. Thanks again, ma'am."

JJ goes back to the BAU floor. But instead of going to her desk, she goes to Garcia's office.

"Hey, Pen."

Garcia spins around. "Hey! How'd it go?"

JJ smiles. "Good. I should be cleared by noon thanks to the blood tests I had run at Dr. Manton's office."

Garcia sighs in relief. "Thank goodness!"

JJ steps to her. "Pen, I need a favour and you're not going to like it but I need it."

"Uh, okay…I guess."

"Can you burn the video to a thumb drive for me?"

Garcia frowns in confusion. "What video?"

"Penelope, I know you have the security video of what happened in the conference room and- -"

"Oh, Jayje! No, you don't want that!"

"- -I need to see it. Please, Pen, I need to see it or I am going to have nightmares forever about what might have happened." The women stare at each other a moment. "Please," JJ pleads softly.

The analyst studies the profiler. She hates to see the pain in the blue eyes. Garcia spins around, grabs a thumb drive and copies the file to it. When it's done she turns to her best friend.

"Jayje, are you sure?"

"I have to know, Pen," JJ insists.

Garcia stares at the drive a second. Finally she shakes her head and hands it over. "Jayje, you know this doesn't change who you are, right?"

JJ nods. "I know. I just…Pen, there's this huge black hole in my head and I keep finding out little bits of what happened. I need to know or the nightmares won't stop."

"Nightmares?"

"I know I attacked them but don't really know how. Hell, yeah, it gives me nightmares and I'm sure they are 100 times worse than what actually happened."

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that. Want me to watch with you?"

JJ shakes her head. "No, I need to do this alone. But thanks, Pen. And don't tell the others. I need…I need to see it without their interference first."

Garcia nods and watches as her best friend walks down the hall. JJ detours into the conference room, not turning on the lights lest she draw unwanted attention to the room. She plugs the drive into the computer there and turns on the flatscreen. She lets out a gasp as she sees herself attack her wife.

"Oh, God, Em…"

She watches it all the way through, her stomach in knots. It's as if she is watching a TV show, not herself. There is no recognition, no click of remembrance in her mind.

"Who the fuck are you, Jennifer Prentiss?" she whispers.

She watches it again. She winces as she watches the woman onscreen punch Reid and send Hotch flying with a powerful kick. She shakes her head when the blonde tosses Rossi across and over the table. She wipes away a tear as she sees Morgan and Emily fighting to keep her gun from being used.

"Oh, Em, baby…"

She sobs as she sees the horror in Emily's eyes as she stares at the motionless body of her wife on the floor. JJ freezes the frame.

"Oh, honey, please tell me you don't feel guilty about that anymore. You saved my life and other people's lives."

JJ jumps as the door to the room opens.

"- -if we can spread it out maybe we can—uh, Jayje?"

JJ is trying to wipe away her tears as Reid and Rossi walk into the room with two file boxes. Reid's eyes go to the screen and the image frozen on it.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Reid asks.

JJ rips the thumb drive out. "Nothing. I need to go. I need…"

Reid grabs her by the shoulders. "Why are you watching that? What could it possibly do other than make you feel bad?"

JJ won't look him in the eyes. "I had to know. I had to, Spence. I had to know," is all she can say.

Rossi steps up and lays a hand on her arm. "JJ, we don't hold it against you."

JJ nods. "I…I know. But…but I still had to know what I did, Rossi. I had to know, especially when Hammond dropped the bomb on me that I'd pulled my gun. Not one of you bothered to tell me that. Not ONE of you!" she states angrily. "I had a fucking right to know what the hell I did and almost did."

She pulls away from them and storms out into the hallway. Rossi steps into the bullpen to get Emily as Reid follows JJ.

"Jayje! Stop! We didn't want- -"

"I asked ALL of you what I'd done, Spence. Don't start with me right now. I need…I need a minute."

She steps onto the elevator, pushing him away as he tries to follow. Emily runs out but JJ doesn't hold the doors.

"Shit," Emily says, racing for the stairwell.

JJ gets out of the elevator and storms towards the front doors. She doesn't stop until she gets to a bench that overlooks a field where cadets are going through stretches before starting a run in the humid July heat. She senses her wife approaching.

"I need time, damn it. Doesn't anyone care about that?" JJ snarls, not bothering to look at Emily.

Emily nods and stays back. "Yeah, we do. We also care about you, Jennifer."

"If you cared about me you'd have told me everything."

"_Because_ I love you, I didn't," Emily insists. "But I knew you would eventually have to know. In the private office in our house is a thumb drive with the security video from the conference room. There is also a detailed write up of what you said to me, Morgan, Sandy and Mark while at the hospital."

JJ takes a deep breath. "Hammond sprung it on me about my gun. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because being surprised by that would go a long way to proving to anyone witnessing his interrogation of you that you truly didn't remember what happened," Emily explains. "I convinced the others not to say anything about your gun. Don't hate them, Jen. Be mad at me but not at them."

JJ just stares down at the field in front of her, not ready to turn to her wife yet. Emily waits patiently. JJ eventually pats the bench beside her. Emily walks over and sits down.

"It was like watching a TV show, Em."

Emily nods. "I imagine it was."

They sit in silence a few minutes. "Part of me wants to be really pissed at you. But most of me knows you did the right thing. I couldn't have faked the shock I felt when he dropped that crap on the table."

"I wasn't sure if you could or not. But I knew if that bastard had anything to do with your IAB interview he'd do what he could to destroy your career. I swear I did what I did to protect you and your career."

"Still kinda pissed at you."

"I know. Situation reversed, I'd be pissed at you, too," Emily admits. "But I'd rather you be pissed as an agent on my team than as a former FBI agent because that bastard railroaded you."

They sit in silence for a few more minutes. JJ finally looks at her wife for the first time.

"I want to go on a date."

Emily frowns in confusion. "With who?"

JJ can't help but chuckle. "With you, nerd girl." She takes Emily's hand. "If work doesn't take us out of town Saturday night I want to get a sitter for the kids and go out dining and dancing. Just like our first date…well, minus my baby bump."

Emily smiles. "I think that sounds perfect, Jennifer. Should I make reservations at- -"

JJ stops her. "Ah, ah, ah…my idea for a date, my job to plan it."

Emily grins and nods. "Okay. What should I plan to wear?"

"The perfect LBD, nice heels."

"Ah, so we're really going fancy?"

"Yep. We need to reconnect more than in bed or at the house. I _need_ to reconnect to you as an adult, as my life partner, not just as the mother to our children. And not just because we've had the shit scared out of us."

Emily nods. "Then we will reconnect." She strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you, too, Emily Prentiss."

The two share a kiss. When it ends, Emily caresses JJ's cheek.

"So, ready to go face the others?"

JJ nods. "Yeah."

They stand and turn towards the building…to see the rest of the team watching from about 20 feet away. JJ starts to laugh.

"We should have known."

Emily chuckles and nods. "Yep, we should have."

They start towards the team as the team starts towards them. JJ raises a hand to stop the apologies.

"I get it now. I swear. Just…just was a huge shock and I lost it a little." She looks at Garcia. "Thank you, Pen, for getting me the video." She looks at the others. "And thank you all for withholding the gun part from me. I'm sorry I didn't handle it better when I found out the truth."

Reid smiles at her. "I'm just glad you didn't hit me again."

They all laugh. JJ pulls him into a hug. "Me, too, Spence. Me, too."

Together they go back inside. When they get in, Straus meets them at the elevator. She raises an eyebrow.

"Field trip?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. We had a team bonding exercise in light of recent events."

Straus chuckles. "Of course you did." She hands a paper to JJ. "You're cleared back to full duty, Agent Jareau."

JJ smiles, a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. "Thank you, ma'am."

Straus nods and walks away. Rossi looks at Hotch.

"Team bonding exercise?"

Hotch shrugs. "Better than saying we are more terrified of a sober JJ than a drugged one."

The team laughs and splits up to get back to work looking for the wacko's of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday morning the team gathers in the conference room. Garcia turns on the screen.

"Ladies and gents, we have bodies in graveyards."

"Isn't that kind of the point?" Emily says dryly.

Everyone but Garcia chuckles. She waves her magic wand-style pen at Emily.

"Poof! Be silent!"

Emily rolls her eyes and laughs.

"As I was saying before Agent Smarty Pants interrupted is that in and around Hartford, Connecticut couples are being murdered and their bodies are being laid out on graves in historic cemeteries or older parts of still used cemeteries."

"How many victims are we talking about?" Rossi asks.

"A total of 22 over the last 3 years."

"Three years? And they are just calling us in now?" Morgan exclaims.

"Because if the killer holds to schedule he's about to start another 4 week spree," Garcia explains. "He kills for 4 weeks and then nothing for 6 months. Number of victims varies but the time from start to finish of the kills doesn't."

"Are the victims- -Oh, crap…" JJ mutters as she gets a look at the crime scene photos for the first time. "How…how long were they…shit…"

Garcia sighs. "As I mentioned, they were in historic or older parts of cemeteries. This meant fewer people visiting that area. As such, it took from 2 to 5 days to find them. By that time the weather, scavengers and decomposition had taken their tolls on the victims. And my guess is you were also going to ask if there was any link between the victims, nothing the cops could find and right now my computers are just starting to comb through everything in their lives so I don't know yet."

Hotch looks around the table. "We have 3 years of evidence to go through before we can even come up with a profile. Wheels up in 30." As everyone stands to leave, Hotch looks at JJ. "JJ? My office for a moment, please."

JJ nods. "Sure, Hotch."

A few minutes later he closes the door and looks into her eyes. "Are you up for this?"

JJ nods. "I'm fine, Hotch."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "JJ, you still have PCP in your system. Are you sleeping? Any residual emotional issues?"

"What the hell, Hotch?"

"JJ, I have to ask these questions. I'd ask anyone on the team the same ones. I need to know you are 100%. With the hours we'll be working, the stress, I need to be sure you won't have some sort of setback. JJ, I care more about your health and well-being than I do about taking the whole team to Connecticut."

JJ bites her lip. "I'm fine, Hotch. I'm sleeping okay. I haven't had any emotional outbursts since I woke up in the hospital and the Rohipnol was out of my system. I still have a big black void in my mind from the time I sat down to lunch until that time I woke up but I'm not so screwed up I can't work the case, Hotch. Don't bench me. Please."

Hotch studies her. JJ knows she's being profiled and absolutely hates it. She raises an eyebrow to let him know she recognizes the scrutiny. Hotch can't help but grin.

"If at any time you need a break, let me know. See you on the jet."

JJ lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank you."

* * *

On the jet the team spends time delving into all the information Garcia had gotten for them. Morgan shakes his head.

"It's strange that he has such a long cooling off period for something that seems so compulsive. Has Garcia checked for like crimes in other states?"

Hotch shrugs. "Not sure. Give her a call and get her looking at it. Could be this guy is mobile."

"But if he is he always goes back to Hartford," JJ points out. "Seems more like that's where he lives and for some reason every 6 months he has the urge to kill."

Rossi shrugs. "What happens every 6 months?"

The team thinks about this a moment but no one has a satisfactory guess.

"Is there some sort of hidden pattern in the kills?" Morgan asks, looking at Reid.

Reid frowns, his mind working through various options. Finally he shrugs. "Not that I can see with what we know. Six months nothing, the seventh month 4 weeks of killings, then 6 months off again. That's the only pattern so far."

"Next question: why couples?" Emily asks.

"Broken relationship," JJ states.

"Parents had ugly marriage," Reid adds.

"Hates his wife or partner," Morgan adds.

"In other words, 'Dumb question, Emily'," Emily says with a grin. The team chuckle.

"Best question: Why cemeteries? It's not like he's saving people time with the funeral," JJ points out.

"Could be a sign of remorse," Rossi says. "Putting them on hallowed ground would be his way of giving them a 'proper' send off."

"Could be hatred of church and all it stands for. Desecrating the ground with death," Emily suggests.

"Were there signs of necrophilia?" JJ asks.

"Ew, Jen, that's sick," Emily teases.

JJ grins as Morgan flips to the autopsy summary.

"Nothing to show sexual assault post-mortem. Two women showed signs of recent sexual activity but their boyfriends were wearing condoms so it's assumed it was consensual."

"Oh, wait a second…the unsub had them leave the condoms on?" Emily confirms. "So he caught them in the act? Is he finding these people on a Lover's Lane?"

Reid shakes his head. "Police are not sure where the victims are being found by the killer."

Hotch looks at Emily. "Get with the local detective. Find the Lover's Lane and go check it out."

"Should I take Morgan for the happy couple routine in case the unsub is around?"

Hotch shakes his head. "Not this time. The victims were all taken at night so we can assume that's when the unsub is hunting. If we feel the need to set up a sting we can send in JJ and Rossi."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "You're making my wife play happy couple with Casanova Rossi? What the hell have I done to piss you off, sir?"

The team laughs, enjoying the bit of levity before the start of an ugly case.

"After that, go with the lead detective to the dump sites to get your impression of them. Reid, Rossi, for now head to the morgue and check out the latest victims. Morgan, JJ, we'll head to the station and start setting up the room we'll be using. We have a lot of information to go through and will spend most of today weeding through it."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sooo glad I became a profiler." Everyone chuckles, knowing as a media liaison she was often in the police stations doing the exact same thing at the start of a case.

* * *

Emily climbs out of the Suburban, studying the woman leaning against an unmarked police car. Detective Abigail Hicks wore jeans, well-worn brown boots, a light blue v-neck tee and a light blazer rolled up to her elbows, obviously just to cover her shoulder holster. Her casual dress and stance make Emily like her immediately. Add in the blonde hair and blue eyes and Emily thinks there might have been a time she'd have asked the woman out.

Instead, she just extends her hand. "Detective Hicks? SSA Emily Prentiss."

"Good to meet you though I wish it wasn't necessary."

"I hear that a lot." Emily looks around the tree shaded area. "So, this is the local Lover's Lane?"

"Yep. Though we have only confirmed 1 of the 22 couples was actually seen here before they died."

"I see. Which couple?"

"The third one." Hicks sighs. "Young parents out on their first date after their first child."

Emily winces. "Son of a bitch," she mutters. "How did you confirm they were here?"

Hicks studies Emily. "Have you even read the case files or are you just wasting my time?"

Emily chuckles. "Sorry. When we visit a scene we like to see it fresh and, when possible, get the information fresh from the cops. It helps us make our own conclusions. Sometimes it even spurs a bit of information that may have missed the reports. I'll read the case files after checking this area and the dump sites with you."

"So part of profiling is drawing your own conclusions regardless of what the detectives do?" she says with anger.

Emily smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all. It's using your knowledge of the scene and our knowledge of the criminal mind to find the reason for the killing: what is the unsub thinking, what inspires his or her actions, what do they see when they look at the victim and the dump site. It's a collaborative effort that hopefully ends up with you getting the glory…and the paperwork hell."

Hicks chuckles. "I see. I stand corrected. I told my boss I didn't need the damn Feds trying to steal my case."

"I promise: when all is said and done, the case is yours."

"Deal. So, let's take a stroll down Lover's Lane."

"Sure. But I have to warn you…I'm married," Emily says with a grin.

Hicks laughs. "That's okay. My girlfriend doesn't let me date other women."

Emily laughs out loud. Yep, she was definitely going to like this woman. They start to walk along the way.

"As you can see, there are several places cars can pull over to have some privacy. For those interested in the view," she points, "at night you can see all of the city spread out below this hill. For those who could care less about the view, they can park over that way," she points to a tree line, "and it is secluded and dark."

Emily nods. "I see. Do we know where couple three was parked?"

"That we don't know. The only reason we knew for sure they were here is he had told his best friend they had planned to come up here. As a joke, they texted a picture of themselves up here to him."

"Do we have a copy of the picture and the exact time it was sent?"

"Yep. Contrary to popular belief us local cops actually check stuff out like that, Agent," Hicks says with a grin.

Emily chuckles. "No offense, Detective. You'd actually be surprised how often that's not checked. So we have a relatively good time frame for time of death for that couple."

Hicks nods. "Yes. Not that it's helped us so far. Nothing has. The last 2 killing periods we've staked out cemeteries based on a computer probabilities program. Bastard still managed to dump 8 bodies under our noses. What's worse is he left a fucking note at the last one saying he hoped we got some sleep and that he'd see us in a few months. Bastard fucking knew we were there and we had no idea he was out there dumping a couple of teenagers."

Emily studies the woman a moment. "You were at that cemetery?"

Hicks nods. "Yeah, I was. That's when my boss said we had to bring you in if we didn't get a break before this next four week cycle."

"Well, I hope we can help you figure this guy out. To that end, I just want to…to picture this scene a bit."

"Do what you have to, Agent."

Emily nods and slowly turns around, seeing the scene from the unsubs eyes. Her eyes narrow on a small area just inside the tree line. A small stand of shrubs would be a perfect spot to watch the cars. She makes her way over there and steps around them. She squats down and stares at the open area behind the bushes. From here, she can see the cars that would be by the lookout and the cars aiming for privacy.

She studies the ground and then stands. "Hicks, this is most likely where he sits to watch the cars."

Hicks hurries over and around the bushes. She squats down and sees Emily is probably right.

"Son of a bitch…I don't think anyone looked over this way."

"This time we will. Keep in mind, he may not find all his victims here but it may be smart to have this area under observation." Emily looks at her. "We can put a couple of agents up here if you'd like. That way you can keep officers on the cemeteries. We can help watch those, too."

Hicks nods. "Works for me. And, to be honest, I'd rather have agents up here. Last thing we need is a nervous cop shooting a hiker or something. Nerves are high on this case, Agent."

"I bet they are. And, Hicks, call me Emily or Prentiss."

Hicks nods. "You got it, Prentiss."

"So, time to visit the land of the dead," Emily says.

Hicks nods. "Alright. Follow me and I'll circle us around the dump sites to put us by the precinct near the end."

"How close?"

"Bastard has dropped 4 bodies 2 blocks from the house."

"Damn. That's bold."

"You're not kidding."

The two LEO's split up at the cars. Emily studies the Lovers Lane in the rearview mirror. At least one couple had been taken from there. Maybe Rossi and JJ could be the unsub's next target and they'll end this bastard's reign of terror. Emily frowns.

"Did I really just wish my wife would get targeted by an unsub? Shit…we really are a twisted group of people," she mutters.

* * *

The ME sits at his desk, the folders for the 22 dead people stacked in front of him.

"Knowing the police called you in I went over all my findings once more yesterday. What I can tell you is it is just as confounding now as it was then." He pats them. "I've studied serial killer patterns: what to look for, what little markers to expect. I can tell you there is nothing. They have the exact same killing strike: single bullet wound to the back of the head. Man killed first, woman second."

"How do you know?" Reid interrupts.

"Due to the angle of the entry wound I can surmise they were kneeling. While the man's shot is always in the exact same spot, the women's entry wounds vary slightly. They flinched."

"Ah." Reid says.

"What about the sex?" Rossi asks.

The ME sighs. "My guess? The couples had consensual sex. Some of the men showed signs that they had been aroused but had not yet had intercourse. These were couples enjoying time together, either just…just kissing and touching, maybe working up to sex when the killer found them. Or they had just completed the act. If the killer is getting sexual gratification from these couples he is doing it solo or he has someone with him that satisfies that need."

"And there is no escalation at all? No beating, no torture?" Reid confirms.

"Nothing," the ME answers. "Two men had bruising on their temple. My guess is they initially resisted so the killer pistol whipped them."

Reid frowns. "The men that were killed, were they strong, maybe intimidating size-wise?"

"Hell, Agent, one was a 16 year-old kid. And none were the next Sylvester Stallone. They were just…just regular guys."

"Tall, short?"

The ME frowns. He flips through a few of the folders. "Hmm…average or less. Some right at 5'10", some shorter."

Reid looks at Rossi. "So the unsub has to choose a man that doesn't look like he can fight back. Average build, average height. He studies them before choosing the couple he kills."

"Still risky. I've seen short size guys with black belts in karate," Rossi notes. "How does he get so lucky to always choose the ones that don't fight back?"

"If he secures the woman first the man would be less likely to fight back. He would still be looking for a way out but in a way that wouldn't get her killed," Reid notes.

Rossi nods. "Doctor, how far away was the shooter standing from the men?"

The doctor looks through all 22 files. "Usually 2 feet. But with a few it was farther. Closer to 6 feet."

Rossi nods. "Because he was worried those men would fight back and ruin his fantasy. Which ones were those, Doctor?"

The ME lets Rossi know which ones had greater distance for the kill shot. They would have to find out what the unsub saw in these men that made him more cautious.

"And finally, Doctor, were the victims all killed where they fell?" Rossi asks.

The ME frowns. "Have you all read the scene reports?"

"Not yet. We like to get our own answers and impressions first. That way we aren't biased by other conclusions."

"They were all killed somewhere else. They were literally just dumped there at the graves."

Reid frowns. "Strange."

"That's what made the cops so mad," the ME continues. "They staked out a bunch of cemeteries but bodies still got dumped. This bastard carried 2 people past them to the graves without even being seen. The last time he even left them a note."

Rossi sighs. "He taunted the cops but never contacted the media. Did he take trophies?"

The ME shrugs. "Nothing physical from the bodies. You'd have to ask the cops about anything else."

Rossi nods and makes another note in his pad. "Is there anything else you can tell us? Any impressions that are opinion versus fact that can make it into a report?"

The ME thinks a second then shakes his head. "Only that this guy is good and that's pretty damn bad. To leave nothing on the victims to show where they were or where they'd been takes skill."

Reid frowns. "No…it takes time. You're saying there was no hair, dirt, carpet fibers anything to give an idea where they had been or how they were transported?"

"Nope. Not a damn thing but hair from scavengers and the dirt and grass from the cemetery."

Reid looks at Rossi. "He has to take the time to clean them up. Possibly with a lint roller. Otherwise at least one person would have something on them even if it was their own hair."

The ME sits forward. "You saying this bastard grooms them?"

Reid nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying. He takes time at the dump site to make sure he's left no evidence behind."

Rossi sees where Reid is going. "He's been caught before."

"And he's not going to be caught again," Reid concludes.

* * *

Emily stands staring at the tombstone from 1871. "Beloved wife," she reads. She turns to Hicks. "And the man was found on this one?"

"Yep. Each time the woman is on the man's grave and the man on the woman's."

"Interesting."

Emily slowly turns. From here there is no line of sight to the parking lot or the road. "So he marches them here, kills them and- -"

"Uh, no, Prentiss. He kills them somewhere else then brings them here."

Emily frowns. "That's odd. And difficult. How the hell is he not seen?"

She turns again, seeing a fence nearby marking the border of the property. She walks towards it and then down along it. Finally she sees what she's looking for. She carefully climbs over the spike top fence and drops down on the other side.

"There's a trail here," she calls back to Hicks.

Hicks jogs over. "Where?" She sees Emily easing into the shrubs and stops cold. "Well son of a bitch. Where does it go?"

Emily walks about 15 feet into the small copse of trees and shrubs. From there she can see a dirt road.

"Dirt road here. Probably an access route for the electric company since there are lines and poles out here."

"Son of a fucking bitch," Hicks reiterates. "Think he made the path?"

"Possibly. He may revisit the scene to watch the bodies decompose and maybe even after the bodies are gone."

"We missed it. Damn it."

Emily walks back and again scales the 6' fence. "Let's check out the other sites. You said he doesn't take trophies, he may not have to. He can just revisit the place time and again to relive the kills."

Hicks stands, staring into the trees. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. He has to put two bodies up over that fence without doing damage to them. Who the hell would think to expect that?"

Hicks looks at her. "You did."

"Yeah, but I'm trained to think like an unsub." She gives the detective a grin. "Made me so much fun on blind dates."

Hicks chuckles. "Yeah, I bet. Come on; let's go see what else I missed at the other cemeteries this bastard used."

Emily nods. "Hey, Hicks, don't beat yourself up. I promise you: your work on this case has been exemplary. Problem is, this unsub is advanced. I'd venture a guess now that when we catch him, and we _will_ catch him, we'll find out he's been busted before. He's using measures to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Hicks nods. "Thanks, Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "No problem."

The two women head off to visit the other sites where bodies have been found. At each they again locate the place where they believe the unsub accessed the cemetery. Emily frowns.

"He may have a partner; someone to help him dump the bodies."

Hicks shrugs. "Would explain how he gets them here."

"Yeah, but…these kills are so personal and so precise that leans towards no partner."

"In other words, you're as baffled as I am?"

Emily grins and nods. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Let's head back to the precinct. Time to start through your files and see what you found and how it adds to or refutes some ideas in my head."

"Alright. And in case I forget to say it later, thanks for the assist, Prentiss."

"No problem, Hicks."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch, JJ and Morgan had spent the morning resetting murder boards to fit the way they profile. They had then separated the mountains of evidence, case files, crime scene photos, and other collected information into piles based on what it represents to the case as a whole. As they finish, JJ eyes the smallest pile.

"The unsub is pretty damn careful. The only forensic evidence on the clothes is what can be found at the dump site."

Hotch nods. "Makes me wonder if he's been in the system before and knows now how to be careful."

"If he has been in the system, we're going to have a hard time finding the smoking gun, so to speak," Morgan points out.

JJ grins at him. "Well, that's what we get paid the big bucks for, Morgan."

He grins at her and grabs half the files for family interviews as JJ takes the others. They need to know the victims before they can figure out who would target them for death.

Around 11 Reid and Rossi return from the coroner's office. With what they had found out, they start to read the profiles on the victims to confirm some of the ideas they had developed while speaking with the ME.

At 11:30 Hotch gets the name of a local deli that delivers and orders a round of sandwiches and sides for the team. Morgan goes to the vending machine and gets some drinks for everyone.

JJ is reading through the interview with the mother of female victim #7 when she starts to reach for her bottle of water. She suddenly stops, her eyes straying to the bottle, to her sandwich, to her pasta salad and then back to the bottle. She has an uncontrollable shiver of fear.

_"Don't be an idiot, Prentiss. This bottle won't hurt you,_" she tells herself…but still can't bring herself to grab the drink.

Morgan happens to glance up and see the look of fear in her eyes as she stares at the bottle. Without a word he sits forward and picks up her drink. JJ watches as he wipes the condensation off with his hands, rubs them together, even pats some of the water on his face. He then sets the bottle back down in front of JJ. JJ looks him in the eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers.

He smiles and nods. "Anytime, Blondie."

JJ grabs the bottle and uncaps it, taking a long drink. She sets it back down on the table, sighing in relief.

"Scared by a fucking bottle," she whispers. "How pathetic."

Morgan leans towards her. "I'd be more worried if it didn't give you pause."

JJ just nods, not quite sure she believes him or not. Either way, he was a damn good friend for doing what he did. "I owe you, Derek."

He grins at her. "Buy me something pretty."

JJ chuckles. "Uh, that's what Emily does. I buy chocolates."

He shrugs. "That works, too."

She just shakes her head in amusement and gets back to work. Morgan glances up at Hotch, who had seen the interaction. Morgan nods…she's going to be okay. Hotch nods back…he knows.

* * *

It is close to 1 before Emily and Hicks arrive at the station. As they enter the conference room, Emily sighs.

"Damn. Was hoping you'd be all through with the case files before I got here."

Morgan grins at her. "Sorry, partner, we couldn't let you miss out on the fun."

Emily grins. "Trust me, Morgan, you could have. I would never have held it against you." She gestures to the woman beside her. "Team, this is Detective Abigail Hicks, she's primary on the case. Hicks, this is our boss Aaron Hotchner, the rest are SSA's Dave Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and JJ Jareau."

Hicks nods to each in turn. "Good to meet you. Prentiss explained to me how you all work. So, do you have any questions or should I just leave you all to the paperwork for now?"

Hotch steps to her. "We'll be pouring over these files the rest of the day. Will you be close by if we have any questions?"

Hicks nods. "Most likely. Have some paperwork I can do at my desk. If I get called out for anything I'll let you know before I leave."

"Thanks, Detective."

Hicks turns to Emily. "I'd say it's been a pleasure, Prentiss, but you'd know I was lying," she says with a smile.

Emily chuckles. "I understand. Thanks for the tour of death."

Hicks heads out as Emily closes the door and turns to her team. She is about to tell them what she learned when she sees the look of fury she is getting from JJ.

_"Son of a bitch,_" she thinks to herself. _"What the hell have I done?_" She shakes that off to worry about later. "So, here's what I know about the dump sites and the place where we can confirm one couple was abducted."

It takes her about 10 minutes to get through everything. When she finishes, Reid is frowning.

"You're right it sounds like he has a partner but everything we're seeing screams single unsub." He looks at Hotch. "What about experience? Have we had Garcia looking for like crimes?"

Hotch nods. "Of course. But the country is pretty big, Reid. This guy could be killing couples here and killed singles somewhere else."

"What about someone in the Navy?" JJ suggests.

"Navy?" Morgan says.

"Yeah. We're in Connecticut. Isn't there a submarine base up here? Could explain the 6 months without kills."

Morgan shakes his head. "But sea tours are 9 months."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "Not for submarines. Those are 6 month tours."

Silence descends as everyone considers that. Reid slowly nods.

"Submariners tend to be shorter than other personnel. Would explain the height of the male victims. Most below average height."

"And being military would explain the cleanliness and precise attention to detail at each dump site," Emily nods. "He'd be practically following the orders in his head to leave it as neat and tidy as possible. It's more than a countermeasure; it's a career-driven compulsion versus him having been in the system before."

Hotch sighs. The last thing he wants to do is bring in another agency to the investigation. "For now it's a theory. Keep it close to the vest. I'll call Garcia and get her looking at like crime sprees near submarine bases. If we start to see a pattern we'll have to call in NCIS."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Great. You can bet they'll send an agent with experience working with us."

Everyone grins, knowing she means…Agent Mack Brewster.

"At least with her we know what we're getting," JJ says. "We won't be surprised by someone else coming in to cause problems," she finishes, glaring at her wife.

Emily rolls her eyes. _"She's fucking jealous? Really? Son of a bitch."_ Emily takes a deep breath. "I'm going to run to the restroom. Be back in a few."

Emily heads out to find the women's room. She is waiting, leaning against the wall when JJ walks in as expected. Emily stares at her wife.

"What the hell is up your ass, Jennifer?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my wife is flirting with a fucking bombshell that's just her type."

Emily straightens up. "I was _not_ flirting with her. She's a good cop. Smart. And she wants to stop a killer. That's the same damn thing I want. For your information, I made a joke up on Lovers Lane about the fact I'm married and she said it was okay because her girlfriend doesn't let her date."

"Oh, so being married is a joke to you?"

Emily throws up her hands in frustration. "What? You are so…where the hell…what the fuck, Jen? What the hell is going on in your head?"

JJ steps towards her. "Stop flirting with her, Emily."

"I was _not_ flirting with her. How many times do I have to say that?"

"She's your type."

"And you're my WIFE! I have no plans to break my vows to you. As you keep pointing out to me: I'm _not_ my father no matter how worried I am I could be! Or maybe you really think I am him. If so, our relationship is as good as over without trust."

That statement smacks JJ back to her senses. She flushes with shame. "Emily…I'm…I'm sorry. You're right, you're not. Shit. I don't know where that came from." She runs a hand through her hair. "Maybe I should have stayed off this case."

Emily takes her hands, concerned. "What? Why?"

JJ sighs. "The PCP is still in my system, Em. I had a near panic attack earlier at lunch. I was terrified of picking up my drink. Thank God Derek saw and helped me out before anyone else noticed. And then, when you walked in with Hicks, I just…I was so fucking angry and jealous. But you didn't do anything to make me feel that way. It was just her looks. I am so sorry, baby. You didn't deserve that. Neither did Hicks."

Emily brings a hand to JJ's cheek. "Baby, if you need to go home, no one will hold it against you. We know your body is still working that crap out."

JJ shakes her head. "If it gets bad, I'll stay out of the field but I can at least help with stuff around here. And I swear: I won't let this shit surface again. If I feel it boiling up I'll talk to you, okay?"

Emily nods. "Okay. I love you, Jen. Whatever you need to do I'll support, alright?"

"Alright. I love you, too, Em."

They are sharing a small kiss when the bathroom door opens and Hicks walks in. She grins at Emily.

"Either this is your wife or you're playing with fire, Prentiss."

Emily smiles and turns JJ around, wrapping her arms around her waist. "She's my wife and my world all in one, Hicks."

JJ grins. "And she's mine. Just had a…a bit of a jealous streak regarding you, Hicks. I apologize."

Hicks shrugs. "Since I didn't know, no harm no foul. And don't worry, like I told Emily, my girlfriend doesn't let me date other women."

JJ nods, chuckling. "So she told me. Trust me, the insecurity was mine. It had nothing to do with either of you. But I'm past it now. Probably. If not, just know it's an injury leading me to act like an ass, not you or Emily."

Hicks nods. "Apology and explanation accepted."

"Come on, Jen, if we stay gone much longer the guys will start to speculate what we're doing."

JJ laughs. "True. See you later, Hicks."

"See you, Jareau."

JJ stops. "My friends call me JJ."

Hicks smiles and nods. "JJ it is."

* * *

The team stays at the station until well after 9 p.m. reading through all the casework that had been done so far. Garcia had found several cities with similar open cases but not just ones near Naval bases. Hotch puts his last folder down on the table.

"Okay, enough. Where are we?"

"Hartford, CT," Rossi answers with a grin.

The team chuckles as they stretch. Hotch rolls his eyes.

"Remind me why I brought you back?" Rossi just winks at him. "Case wise, where are we?"

Emily sighs. "I still have 8 more people to read about."

Rossi nods. "I have 5."

"Four," Morgan says.

"Three," JJ states.

"Okay. Let's plan to be back here tomorrow at 7:30. We'll finish up these reports and come up with a preliminary profile. We'll then go talk to family members, witnesses and friends of the victims. I'll be calling detectives in the cities where Garcia found like crimes. Hopefully over the phone I can link or eliminate them to our unsub."

"Uh, Hotch, how far back did you have her go?" Emily asks.

"I had her pull up to 10 years worth of crimes. He had to start somewhere else and perfect his M.O. before he got here. If we have any strong leads one or more of us may have to go check them out in person."

"I'll go," JJ volunteers immediately.

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

JJ stares into his eyes. "We know…what happened to me last case. That crap is still in me. I shouldn't be part of a final take down. Some fucking defense attorney could use it against us."

Hotch slowly nods, not completely believing her reasoning, even if it was true. "Okay, if one of us has to leave it will be you." He stands. "Let's get out here and get some sleep."

When they get out to the SUV Emily has been using, the brunette glances at the blonde.

"You know he didn't believe you, right?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "I know. But I wasn't going to say in front of everyone I turned into the green-eyed monster for no apparent reason."

Emily grins at her wife. "You really think they don't know?"

JJ glares at Emily. "Couldn't you at least let me have the fantasy that I hid my emotions better than I did?"

Emily laughs. "Uh, right. Gee, honey, they never saw a thing when the smoke started billowing out of your ears."

JJ slaps her on the arm. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, for some damn reason, I do."

Emily lifts up her hand and gives it a kiss. "I love you, too, Jen. There is no one else for me. Ever. I swear."

"I know, Em. I promise you, I know."


	5. Chapter 5

As they are getting ready for bed later that evening, there is a knock on the adjoining door. Emily opens it and smiles at Morgan.

"Miss us already?"

He rolls his eyes. "Right, Princess. I just wanted to see how Jayje is doing."

"She's fine, Morgan," she answers protectively.

"Easy, Em, he has a reason to be concerned about me," JJ admits walking up. She wraps an arm around Emily's waist. "Thanks again for the assist at lunch, Derek."

Morgan smiles. "No thanks needed. Pretty sure all of us would have acted the same way."

JJ shrugs. "Let's hope we never know if that's true or not."

"I second that," Emily adds.

"So, I'll let you two get some sleep," Morgan says. He taps on the wall between the rooms and grins at Emily. "These seem pretty sturdy, Porn Star."

JJ bursts out laughing as Morgan quickly ducks back into his own room before Emily can grab him. JJ pulls her wife into a hug.

"You two make me smile. Thank you."

"Hmph. For your sake, I'll be happy. But I'm still gonna kick his butt."

JJ gives her wife a kiss. "Later. We need to get some sleep, especially if you still want to go in early tomorrow to catch up with the rest of us."

Emily nods and smiles. "Okay. Guess this means we get to wear the new sleep pants Henry picked out for us."

JJ chuckles. "Yep." She steps back and shows Emily her new Spiderman pants. "What do you think?"

"You look heroic, baby."

A few minutes later Emily struts as if on a runway in her Batman pants. "So? What do you think?"

JJ laughs. "Super sexy, baby."

Emily crawls into bed beside her wife. "How come I say you look heroic and you say I look sexy? You don't think I look heroic, too?"

JJ pulls her down into a kiss. When it ends, she has her hand up Emily's shirt. "Don't you know? I always think you're sexy. It's the hazard of being your wife."

Emily nuzzles JJ's neck. "Mmm…then who am I to argue when I put you in such peril?"

JJ giggles as Emily kisses her way back to JJ's mouth. They make out for a few minutes but both women are tired and know nothing more can happen this time. Emily eases down beside her wife. JJ rolls to her side, allowing Emily to spoon in behind her. Emily takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent that means love to her.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you, too, Emily."

Wrapped up in Emily's protective, loving embrace, JJ soon falls asleep. Emily is awake a little longer, just enjoying holding her wife in her arms.

* * *

_JJ stares as the man holds a gun to the back of Emily's head. The brunette is on her knees in front of an old, ornate tombstone. The man wears a sweatshirt, his face concealed by the hood pulled up on his head._

"_Do you love her?" the man asks JJ._

_"Yes! Please don't hurt her. I love her. Please…"_

_He cocks the gun. "Why should you be allowed to love her if I can't?"_

_JJ frowns. "What…what do you mean?"_

"_I think you know what I mean. She was mine first. She'd have been mine again if you hadn't interfered."_

_JJ shakes her head. "I…I'm sorry. Please: if you have to hurt someone, hurt me."_

_He tilts his head to the side. "Does she make you scream?"_

_"Wh…what?"_

"_Does she make you scream when she fucks you? Does she make you beg for her touch?" He smiles, the glaring white teeth the only thing visible in the darkness of the hood. "She screamed for me. Oh, the things she begged me to do."_

_JJ looks back down at Emily. The older woman is now naked, signs of intercourse obvious between her legs, hickies adorning her breasts. JJ slowly shakes her head._

"_N- -No! You…you didn't…she didn't…"_

"_Oh, but we did. And now I'm done with her." He pulls his hood off. Ian Doyle smiles cruelly at JJ. "Time to get my revenge."_

_He fires._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" JJ screams. "LET HER GO! NO! PLEASE NO!"

"JENNIFER!" Emily screams.

A second later the door between the rooms crashes open as Morgan races in, his gun drawn.

"HE'S GOT HER! HE'S GOT EMILY! HE'S GOT HER!" JJ is yelling.

"JENNIFER! I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M FINE, BABY! LISTEN TO ME!"

Morgan realizes JJ is trapped in some sort of nightmare. He races to the light switch and floods the room with light. JJ's eyes are wide with shock and terror. Tears stream down her face, which Emily holds in her hands.

"LOOK AT ME!" Emily pleads. "Jennifer, please, look at me. I'm okay, baby. It was a nightmare, Jen. A terrible, horrible nightmare."

JJ's breathing slowly calms. Her eyes refocus until she really sees her wife in front of her. She is shaking, confused.

"D…Doyle?"

Emily shakes her head. "Oh, no, baby. He's dead. He can't hurt me ever again, Jennifer. You made sure of that."

"De- -Dead?"

Emily nods. "Yes, sweetheart, he's dead. You stopped him. I promise."

JJ grabs Emily and pulls her into a tight hug. "I couldn't stop him. He'd raped you and you were in front of a tombstone and he shot you and- -"

"Shhhh…he didn't, Jen. He didn't. You're mind is just screwing with you. I swear."

Emily rocks her wife much the way she would rock Henry or Rocky; calming her with actions and words. Morgan just stands near the dresser; there if they need him. It takes about 5 minutes but JJ finally calms down. She slowly leans back and looks at Emily.

"I'm sorry."

Emily shakes her head. "Don't even go there, baby. Nothing to be sorry for."

JJ looks over at Morgan. "I'm sorry."

Morgan smiles kindly. "Like Emily said, nothing to be sorry for."

"Thank you for coming in here so quickly," JJ says softly.

"I've always said anytime you need me to just call. Just proving I mean it when I say anytime," he says with a smile.

JJ nods, a sad smile on her face. Emily looks at her best friend, nodding her thanks. Morgan walks over and pats JJ on the shoulder.

"See you in the morning unless you need me sooner, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaves, closing the doors between the rooms behind him. He leans against the one in his room, thankful the ladies had not locked the door on their side. Kicking it down would have taken time and may have made more noise than JJ's fragile state could have handled.

In their room, Emily pulls JJ back down into the bed. She kisses her wife's temple.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I'm sick of the nightmares, Em."

"I know, baby. Did you talk to Westfallen about them?" JJ doesn't answer. Emily sighs. "Maybe tomorrow you can give her a call since I'm obviously not going to make it to my appointment with her." JJ grins at the statement of obvious fact. "Call her, baby, and tell her what's going on in your head. Most of it is residual from the drugs but there may be more to it that you don't even realize. Please, Jen, for me?"

"You don't play fair, Emily Prentiss."

"Nope, I don't. Not when it concerns you hurting."

JJ lifts her head and kisses her wife. "I'll call her. For both of us."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Rest now. I'll be here to hold you and protect you all night."

JJ cuddles up to her wife, tucking her head onto Emily's shoulder. Emily runs her hand comfortingly up and down JJ's arm. It is a long time before they both slip back asleep.

Thankfully, it is a dreamless sleep the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

At 5:30 Emily reluctantly gets out of bed. She strokes a hand down JJ's cheek, thankful her wife had slept peacefully the remainder of the night. By the time Emily is out of the shower and ready to go, JJ is just waking up. Emily sits down beside her on the bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like a fool. I can't believe I woke up Morgan," JJ mutters.

"Jennifer, it's not your fault. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Does…does he know about…the other nightmares?"

Emily frowns. "Of course not! Jen, I would never tell anyone about them. That's for you to tell if you want to."

JJ sighs. "Right. I should have known that. Sorry."

Emily leans over and kisses her head. "We'll chalk it up to the fact you haven't had coffee yet."

JJ smiles. "Thanks. So, you leaving?"

"Yeah. Hopefully by the time you all get in I'll be close to caught up. I'll grab a coffee and donut or something on the way."

"Okay. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." Emily gives her a kiss and leaves, taking time to turn the coffee pot on in the room so it will be ready for her wife.

JJ drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom. As she turns the shower on she looks at herself in the mirror. She sees the dark circles under her eyes.

"Your wife is right, Prentiss, you need to talk to Westfallen today. Drugs or no drugs, you have got to get past the nightmares."

After the pep talk is over, JJ climbs in the shower, hoping it will wake her up…and make her look half-way human.

* * *

When the team walks into the conference room, Emily is writing on one of the chalk boards. Morgan starts to chuckle.

"I told you the teacher's pet would be here showing us up."

"Yeah, you did," Reid agrees. "Bet she was like that in school, too. Dang nerd."

Emily slowly turns and smiles at them. "Jealous, boys?"

Reid chuckles. "Actually, no, it's like I'm looking into an inter-dimensional mirror showing what I would look like as a woman in an alternate universe."

Emily nods. "I can see that. Of course the time space continuum would keep that from happening due to the risk of paradox creating a- -"

"OH GOD! For all that is Holy, please stop now. I have NOT had enough coffee for this conversation to continue," JJ mutters as she walks out of the room in search of the coffee pot.

Emily chuckles and gives Reid a wink. Hotch sets his briefcase down.

"How caught up are you, Prentiss?"

"Have 3 more files to go through. But I did notice a pattern." She steps back and gestures to the chalkboard. "The graves all say the same thing: Beloved Wife or Beloved Husband."

Hotch shrugs. "Don't most stones say that?"

"But that's _all_ these stones say other than name and time of life."

Hotch frowns. "That _is_ interesting."

"So, are we looking for someone who lost their wife or husband?" Morgan asks.

"I'm thinking we're looking for someone that never had it. He is mocking these couples that had love in life and destroying these couples who have achieved or are working on a happy life together. He never had it and he hates that these people do," Emily says confidently.

Rossi sits down at the table. "I can see that. But there are a lot of people out there in bad relationships. They don't start to kill."

"True. But if we find his first kills we may find his stressor," Emily points out.

Hotch grabs a folder. "Let's get started. I want us to work up a full preliminary profile by 10 and get out there talking to witnesses."

The team has just started into the files when Hicks walks in. "So, got it solved for me yet?" she asks with a grin.

JJ chuckles. "Almost. Give us 5 more minutes."

Hicks laughs. "Yeah, I wish." She looks at the chalkboard and sees the various notes team members had written up there. She walks closer as she sees the notes Emily had made that morning. "Son of a bitch…"

"What's wrong?" Morgan asks.

Hicks just shakes her head. "I pointed that out to my captain. He said it wasn't important."

"And it may not be," Emily admits. "But so far it's held true in 10 of the 11 couples I've looked over so far. As more shakes out and we see who this guy is it could be discarded or proven important."

"If it proves important can I tell him I told him so?"

"Depends. Do you like your job?" Reid jokes.

Hicks chuckles. "Good point. Just wanted to let you know I have to meet with the D.A. this morning. If you need me you can call my cell."

Hotch takes her business card. "Thank you. We hope to have a preliminary profile later this morning then we'll go out and talk to some of the witnesses you've already spoken to."

"Gonna use your Jedi mind tricks to get them to reveal more?"

Hotch gives her a smile. "Sorry, that's classified."

Hicks laughs. "Right. My bad. So, see you all later."

The team continues to read until JJ's watch alarm goes off just before 8. She looks up at Hotch who nods. She then looks to her wife and gives a wink. Emily just nods in understanding as JJ grabs keys to one of the SUV's and walks out. Morgan turns to Emily.

"She okay?"

"Yep. Has to make a call."

"Are the kids okay?" Reid asks.

Emily nods. "Yes, they're fine." She raises a hand to stop his follow up. "Reid…just…let it go, okay?"

He nods and goes back to his files, though he can't help but worry about his friend.

* * *

In the SUV JJ hits the speed dial for Dr. Westfallen's office. She chuckles. "Is it weird my wife and I both have our shrink on speed dial?" she wonders aloud.

After two rings, Dr. Lara Westfallen answers. "Jennifer? Is Emily okay?"

JJ smiles. "She's okay but she thought I probably needed her appointment more than her."

"Ah, so I guess you're out of town on a case?"

"Yes. Hartford, CT."

"I see. So, are you ready to talk about the nightmares?"

JJ is silent a moment. "Damn you're good."

Westfallen laughs. "Thank you."

JJ's head drops back against the headrest. "I had a bad one last night. Ian Doyle was the unsub and had Emily. She was kneeling on a grave and he had a gun to the back of her head. She'd…she'd been raped by him. And then…he shot her."

"Oh, Jennifer."

"I was screaming so badly when I woke up that Morgan came busting in from the adjoining room with his gun drawn. It was so damn embarrassing."

"I doubt your wife or friend held it against you."

"No, they didn't. But it's still embarrassing. Not even Henry has nightmares that bad."

"Jennifer, I dare say Henry hasn't seen the things you have. And I hope he never does."

JJ laughs humorlessly. "God, I hope he's anything but a cop of some sort. I don't want any of my kids to see this shit; to know it the way Emily and I do."

"I can understand that. But back to you. What's spurring the nightmares?"

"Part of it is probably the residual drugs in my system. The doctor warned me they could occur until it is all gone. But they are so…so violent. Dr. Westfallen, I've had to watch Emily die in them 5 times now. And the kids…usually it's that I know they are in danger and can't get to them. I'll run as hard as I can but can't get to them. Sometimes I even hear them screaming for me; screaming 'Help' and 'Make it stop, Mommy'. Even Rocky is screaming. And I can…can never get to them." JJ wipes away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you know how many funerals for them I've attended in my dreams? It's worse than the PTSD after Afghanistan. I'm losing my fucking mind, Doc."

"Are you avoiding sleep like before?"

"No. Emily won't let me. She holds me, comforts me, makes sure I know I am safe in her arms when we lay down. And when I wake she wakes, too, to talk me down from the proverbial ledge. But we can't keep on like this. We're both losing sleep and I don't know what to do to fix myself."

"Oh, Jennifer," Westfallen whispers. "First of all, it sounds like you are doing exactly what your mind needs you to do: you're reaching out to your wife. You know she can help you find the part of you that feels lost. She did before and she will again."

"Yeah…I know," JJ concedes.

"As to sleep, for some patients I would recommend a sleeping pill. But for you, due to what's causing this, I won't. I hate to say it but until those drugs are gone for good, you will probably still have the nightmares. The PCP has weakened the wall your subconscious mind built to protect you at night from the horrors of your job. The only way to stop the dreams is to let the drugs work their way out of your system."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"But let's talk about the images that you're seeing. Do you understand why you see the death of Emily or your children?"

"They are the absolute worst thing that could happen to me. I'm not sure I could survive the loss of any of them. When I wake up, before I really register it was all a dream, I just want to die. I want to give up on life. And then as soon as I register that Emily is there and okay and that the kids are fine I just…I collapse." She takes a deep breath. "And then I feel bad that…that in the dream…I thought…" she can't finish.

But Westfallen understands. "You feel guilty that your dream self was ready to commit suicide and leave your loved ones behind just like your sister did."

JJ sobs. "Yeah."

"Jennifer, you're putting your mind through a vicious cycle. You feel guilty for getting dosed, you feel guilty for what your dreams are, you feel guilty for disturbing Emily's sleep, and now Derek's. Add in the terror of losing your wife and children and I'm not surprised you're having issues sleeping. But we need to come up with a better way for you to work through this. And I know you, Jennifer. I know how strong you are. You can tackle this situation and beat it. So, let's get to it."

When JJ hangs up 45 minutes later she feels better. She knows she's not magically cured of the nightmares but she should be able to handle them much better. And, if nothing else, she can maybe avoid waking Emily so her wife can get some sleep.

JJ gets out and makes her way back to into the precinct. She stops at the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up her makeup. She stares into her own eyes for a few minutes.

"You are in control, Jennifer Prentiss. Not the drugs. Not the nightmares. _You_. So put it aside for now and help your team catch an unsub. End the nightmares for 22 families before any more have their worst fears become reality."

* * *

When JJ walks back into the room everyone looks up at her. She grins.

"Aw, you all missed me. How sweet."

Everyone chuckles and goes back to their work. Only Emily holds her wife's eyes a moment more. JJ nods reassuringly. Emily smiles seeing the light that had been missing from the sky blue eyes.

Twenty minutes later JJ throws her last file onto the table. "So, am I the last one?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. So, what do we know?"

Before anyone can answer him, Garcia calls. He puts her on speaker.

"You're on speaker, Garcia. What do you have for us?"

"Two cities with similar killings; I was able to eliminate the other possible cities I found yesterday. Couples and singles usually left right where they were killed; most unsolved."

"Wait a second, Garcia…_most_ unsolved?" Morgan questions.

"Let's just say based on what I can see I think a couple convictions bear looking into. Anyway, the main difference is the timeframe. There isn't the smooth 6 month break, 1 month of kills the way you have in Hartford."

"What cities are they, Garcia?"

"Jacksonville, Florida. Last death was 3 and a half years ago. And three years before the first killing there Seattle had a series of killings. In those, only men were killed and all after dropping off their date at the end of the night."

"Left where they were killed?" Emily confirms.

"Yes. And before anyone asks, no the couples in Jacksonville were not left in cemeteries. They were also left where they were killed."

Hotch crosses his arms across his chest. "So, we can see the unsubs progression. Men only in Seattle. Then couples. And now couples with a dump site."

"And if we don't stop him here, he'll progress even more," Reid adds.

Rossi sits forward. "There's something else about those cities." He waits until he has everyone's attention. "Jacksonville is near King's Bay, GA which is a US Navy submarine base. Seattle isn't too far from Kitsap, WA, another Naval submarine base."

Hotch frowns, considering this information. "Garcia, get me the names of the lead detectives in the other two cities."

"Already done, sir. Elle is the primary in Seattle so we should get good cooperation there. The detective listed as primary in Jacksonville is Harold Whitsig."

"Well done, Garcia. Anything else for us?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Okay. You know, Garcia, being near Naval bases could mean something."

"Say no more, sir. I think I see what you're looking for and it's best you don't actually ask for it."

Hotch chuckles. "Right." Garcia hangs up to get on with her hacking. He looks at the team. "Okay, back to the profile. What are we thinking?"

"Late 30's," Emily immediately says. "Maybe low 30's but I don't think so."

"Single, if not in the Navy still lives his life with a military like precision as evidenced by the lack of evidence," Rossi quips.

"Definitely a man since it would take a lot of strength to get the couples over that fence I saw," Emily adds.

"A loner," JJ adds. "He's so alone in the world these couples are offensive to him. But at the same point he feels enough remorse to leave them in a cemetery which means he also craves that connection to someone."

"He's probably- -"

A young police officers bursts into the room, interrupting Reid. "Uh, Detective Hicks called. There's been another couple dumped on graves."

Hotch sighs. "He started early. Prentiss, Rossi, go check it out."

The two agents stand, gathering their things. Hotch's next words stop Emily in her tracks.

"JJ, call Agent Brewster. Let her know what's going on and that it may have ties to the Navy. Offer her the chance to come in on the case while we confirm or refute that." He glances at Emily. "Problem, Prentiss?"

Emily moves her eyes from her wife to her boss and back again. "I…I…she, uh…"

"It's fine, Em," JJ says softly. "She and I have an understanding."

Emily nods. "She better remember it," she mutters as she follows Rossi out of the room.

JJ turns to Hotch, grinning. "She'll come if only to torment Emily. I'll keep her in line, Hotch. Promise."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Which one?"

JJ laughs and rolls her eyes. "Both, I guess."

"Good. I'll call Whitsig now and Elle in a little while to see what they remember about their cases. In the mean time, Morgan, Reid, start questioning family members. Once we're finished with our calls, JJ, you and I will go to best friends."

JJ nods. "Got it."

* * *

Rossi and Emily show their badges to the officers guarding the perimeter of the crime scene. They make their way to the activity they can see in the distance.

"Too many people," Rossi notes.

Emily nods. "Catholic graveyard. The church will be worrying about minimizing impact versus making sure we have what we need."

"Spoken like a fallen nun in training," Rossi teases.

Emily snorts. "Yeah. Right. As if."

Hicks meets them halfway to the scene. She is excited. "They were killed last night. Maybe the bastard left something behind the scavengers and weather didn't destroy."

"Let's hope so," Rossi agrees. "I see there are some observers."

Hicks rolls her eyes. "Two priests, a nun and their office manager. They want to make sure we're not desecrating the graves."

"The unsub beat us to that," Emily notes wryly.

When one of the priests turns to the approaching law enforcement officers, Emily inhales sharply and freezes. Rossi looks at her, seeing she has paled.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

The priest storms towards them. "NO! She is NOT welcome on hallowed ground!"

Emily immediately steels herself. "I haven't been struck down so God obviously doesn't mind, Father Gamino."

Rossi stiffens, remembering the name. "She's here to help find who did this to your church. She's very good at her job and- -"

"Go away, Emily. You're not welcome here."

Emily steps towards him. "I'm not here to worship. I'm not here to do anything but find a killer. And in case you've forgotten, I'm not a 15 year old girl you can torment any longer with sermons and threats of condemnation. In fact, I've found a church that accepts me for who I am despite what I have done in the past. I've found peace and forgiveness. I wish you the same, Father."

She starts past him but an iron grip latches onto her arm. She stares at it, then up into the angry eyes of the priest.

"Satana la sposa non porterà il suo servitore alla giustizia," he sneers at her in Italian.*

She jerks her arm away from him. "Forse è lei che vede Satana quando si guarda allo specchio. IO sono un figlio di Dio."** She turns from him. "Now I have a job to do."**

Father Gamino glares at her. He then turns to Rossi. "Get her off this case."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. "No."

The priest turns and storms towards the church, planning to make some calls to get Emily removed. Rossi catches up to her by the bodies.

"You okay?"

Emily shrugs. "I will be." She points at the markers. "Same messages again," she notes. "This guy really hates happy couples."

Since the bodies had been untouched by animals, the two agents study the way they are laid out. Their heads are at the footstones, arms crossed over the chests. Rossi shakes his head.

"It's strange. The arms crossed, leaving them on sacred ground both speak to remorse. But laying them with their heads at the footstones seems like more of an insult."

"True. Maybe he wants us- -" her voice trails off. She slowly turns and looks to the church then back to the bodies. "It's not remorse. It's a jab at the church. He's not dumping them in cemeteries out of remorse for the dead. He's doing it to punish God. 'Hey, look what I did to your children.' He may think he really is a servant of Satan."

Rossi slowly nods. "Would also explain placing them, essentially, upside down on the graves."

"There's something else I'm considering, Rossi."

"What's that?"

"He hates happy couples, he started with killing just the men, he seems to kill after his sub comes in if he is, in fact, in the Navy." She slowly looks at him. "Maybe he's gay."

Rossi raises an eyebrow. He turns back and studies the scene. Nothing about it says homosexuality to him but what Emily has suggested seems right. He turns back to her.

"You may be right. There's nothing more to do here. Let's get with Hotch and find out where he needs us to go."

"I do have a request," Emily tells him.

"Oh, what's that?"

"If he does send you and JJ up to Lover's Lane on a stake out- -I want video surveillance _in_ the car."

Rossi chuckles. "Kinky, Prentiss. I'd never have expected that from you."

Chuckling the two agents head back to Hicks. They let her know they've got a few more ideas to hash out with the team. If all goes well, they will have a revised profile by that evening.

* * *

**Translations per Babylon Translator:**

*** Satan's bride will not bring his minion to justice.**

**** Perhaps it is you who sees Satan when he looks in the mirror. I am a child of God.**


	7. Chapter 7

JJ is making some case notes when her phone rings. She sees it is an unknown caller so she hopes it is NCIS agent Mack Brewster calling her back.

"Agent Jareau," JJ answers.

"Hi, JJ. Long time no see," Mack says.

JJ smiles. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah, no shit. So, what can I do for you?"

JJ quickly lays out the case the team is working on and the hypothesis that the unsub could be in the Navy. When she finishes, Mack lets out a low whistle.

"Damn, JJ. As much as I hate to say it, it sounds like you may be right. What can I do for you?"

"One, check out the bases where Garcia found like crimes. See if any submariner was on the radar there for some reason."

"That should be easy."

"And, two, if you want and think it's necessary, you can get your butt up here and help us find this guy."

Mack nods. "If he turns out to be Navy, my boss will want someone on the case with you. I'll look into what I can on this end and plan to meet up with you all tonight."

"Perfect. I'll text you our hotel info so you can plan to stay near us."

Mack chuckles. "What, there's no extra bed in the room you and Emily are in?"

JJ laughs. "Uh, that would be no. BIG no."

"Right. See you tonight, JJ."

"Right. Bye, Mack."

Hotch looks up from his computer as JJ hangs up. "Sounds like you two had a nice chat."

JJ nods. "Yeah. Hotch, she really is different around me after what we went through over there."

"And around Emily?"

JJ shrugs. "Sounds like we'll find out."

"Find out what?" Rossi asks as he and Emily walk in.

JJ looks to Hotch, not wanting to be the one breaking this news to Emily.

"I talked to Elle Greenaway. She's emailing information on the killings to us so we can profile them alongside our cases. Whitsig is doing the same with his cases."

"Good," Rossi says. "If it is our guy the more information we have the better."

Hotch nods then takes a deep breath. "Prentiss, Agent Brewster will be joining us for the investigation."

Emily stops cold. After a second she nods. "Of course she is. Why should I only have to deal with a priest that hates my guts? Why not Brewster, too?"

JJ frowns. "What priest? What are you talking about?"

Emily rubs her neck as she stretches it. Hotch and JJ both recognize it as something Emily only does when she's uncomfortable with the conversation; when she needs a moment to collect herself.

"At the church we saw…Father Gamino."

JJ inhales sharply. "What? Why?"

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. He could be stationed there. He could be a visiting priest. It could just be the Fates way of kicking me in the teeth. Who the heck knows?"

"Who's Father Gamino?" Hotch interrupts before JJ can ask anything else.

Emily looks from her wife to her boss. "He was…our priest when I was 15 and living in Italy. He was…the reason…or maybe not the reason…he was…shit…"

"They have a negative history," Rossi explains.

Hotch understands that Rossi is telling him it's personal. He looks back at Emily. "Will it be a problem?"

"He's making some calls to get me kicked off the case."

"Can you make any calls to counter that?"

"I can try."

"Do it. Because either way, you're not off this case," Hotch states definitively.

Emily gives him a smile. "Thank you."

Rossi steps towards the murder boards, giving Emily a chance to settle. "So, Emily had an idea that would be worth looking into. What if the unsub was gay? Never an easy thing in the military but even harder on a submarine."

"Interesting thought," JJ says as she thinks about the evidence with that in mind.

Hotch frowns in contemplation. "Could explain killing men. But why couples?"

"Because they are allowed to be together, allowed to go to Lover's Lane and on dates and just exist. The first killings could have been his way of hurting heterosexual men on his boat but not really hurting them," Emily profiles. "But then it wasn't enough. He had to destroy the whole couple."

"Okay, so then why put them in cemeteries here? Why not just leave them where he found them or killed them?" JJ asks.

Rossi points to the crime scene pictures on the board. "He places them backwards on the grave. That's an insult to them and the church. He doesn't put them there out of remorse, he puts them there to show they are as damned as he's been made to feel."

"Father Gamino called me the bride of Satan and the unsub Satan's minion. That's when it dawned on me he may have been rejected by his church as well as the Navy. We have Garcia looking into anyone that shared these three duty stations who may now have left the military due to 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' regulations."

JJ stands and moves to her wife. "He called you _what_?"

Hotch and Rossi both see the fire in the blue eyes. Both men worry what will happen if JJ comes face to face with Father Gamino. Emily takes her wife's hand.

"Don't worry about it, Jen. His slap at me nudged me towards this theory. If it turns out right I'll be sure to thank him. It will really piss him off," she adds with a grin.

JJ slowly shakes her head. "He's a horrible person. He best remember the Bible passage about casting stones."

Emily shrugs. "He'll only ever know he's wrong on his Judgment Day. I'm done worrying about him."

"Are you sure?"

Emily nods. "I'm sure. I know who I am. I know what I believe. And I know who I love is not wrong. How could it be?"

JJ smiles. "Good answer."

"Now that said, I'm calling Mommy so the bad man doesn't get me sent home," she says with a grin.

The other three agents laugh as Emily steps to the corner to place a call to London on her iPhone. Hotch looks at Rossi.

"Rossi, you and Prentiss go over the information from Elle and from Detective Whitsig in Jacksonville. He's faxing information here to us. He wasn't very cooperative on the phone so I'm not sure just how much he will send. See if the kills really do fit our unsub. If not, move on quickly."

"Okay. What about a stake out of Lover's Lane?"

"We only know of one couple that came from Lover's Lane. I worry about watching there while he's hunting somewhere else."

"But if we just watch the cemeteries 2 more people have to die before we catch him," Rossi points out.

Hotch stiffens angrily. "You think I don't know that, Dave? But we barely have the manpower to watch the graveyards. We sure as hell don't have the manpower to watch over every secluded place the unsub could find a couple out enjoying a date."

"Then we know what we need to ask the friends. They are the ones that would most likely know where the victims would have been going for a romantic evening."

"You and Prentiss take couples 1-5. JJ and I will take the others. Best friends of both spouses are in there."

"As soon as she's off the phone with the Ambassador we'll be on our way."

They both turn to watch her resist banging her head into the wall. Hotch chuckles.

"Damn it's good to be the one who delegates." Rossi just rolls his eyes as Hotch looks at JJ. "JJ, let's get going. We'll worry about the other cases after we finish these interviews."

"Right." She walks over and squeezes her wife's shoulder. "Love you, Em," she whispers.

Emily turns and mouths, "Love you, too." She then continues to speak with her mother…and still fights to not bang her head into the wall.

* * *

Morgan shakes the hand of a devastated man and follows Reid out to the SUV. The two agents sit in silence a moment.

"That sucked," Reid finally mutters.

"He adored his daughter and son-in-law. They were his world."

"And I never noticed that she was pregnant in the autopsy. That man is…is shattered."

Morgan slaps a hand against the steering wheel. "I hate the fucking collateral damage. Fucking hate it."

Reid just stares out the window as Morgan drives them to the next interview. Sometimes no matter their experience, no matter their training, the compartmentalization the agents rely on fails them. Their only hope to rebuild it is to solve the case and give the families of victims what little peace they can.

When they arrive at the home of the brother of their eighth female victim they find the man sitting on his front porch smoking a cigarette. Morgan shows his badge.

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're here to ask a few questions about your sister."

The man shrugs. "Ask whatever you want. Not like I've been able to help the cops so far."

"Maybe this time you can help," Morgan says kindly. "The man that killed your sister and her boyfriend has killed at least 20 other people. Anything you tell us, no matter how minor it may seem to you, will be helpful."

The man just shrugs again. Reid steps towards him.

"Sir, do you know where your sister and her boyfriend might have gone for some…intimate privacy?"

The man leaps up. "What was that, String bean?"

Morgan steps between them as Reid takes a step back.

"Easy. He just means someplace other than their homes where they may have talked privately, maybe kissed some. A place that would be romantic for them."

The man continues to glare at Reid but he answers Morgan. "Sometimes they would go to Bushnell Park to just stroll around and chat. Not a lot of privacy there so not like they could just…you know…what that guy implied."

Morgan nods. "But they did go there a lot?"

"Not a lot. But she lived here and he lived with a buddy. It was just a place they could be alone and talk. But _only_ talk."

"I understand needing privacy."

"Tell me this, agent," the man says, turning his gaze to Morgan. "What the hell does knowing where my sister went on dates help you find the man that murdered her?"

"It helps us a couple of ways. One, if we can figure out how he finds his victims we can put word out to warn the public and solicit tips from people that may have seen something. And secondly, if we can find where he's stalking, capturing and killing his victims we can set a trap to arrest him."

The man sits down and lights another cigarette. "Then you got what you need from me. Now leave me alone until you arrest that bastard."

Morgan extends his hand. "Thank you, sir."

The man stares at the hand a moment before finally reaching out and shaking it. "Please…find this bastard."

"We'll do our best," Reid vows.

By the end of the day, Reid has decided that questioning the family of victims is just not his forte. Morgan, however, is excited about the information they have received. Several family members mentioned Bushnell Park and others mentioned a Pope Park. Morgan taps Reid on the leg.

"Before we meet up with the others at the precinct leg's go see what the unsub sees when he chooses a victim.'

"Couldn't hurt," Reid admits. "Let's give them a look."

The two agents drive to the parks. The first thing that strikes them in both locations is they are wide open.

"How does he capture and kill 2 adults with no one seeing him?" Reid asks Morgan as they sit in a parking lot at Pope Park.

Morgan shrugs. "I don't know." He puts himself in the mind of the unsub for a minute. "What if…what if I see them, get in their car, and wait for them to return? We haven't found the cars yet. Could be they are the abduction site and murder scene all in one."

"Sounds right. But it still doesn't explain where the cars are."

Morgan nods. "True." They sit in silence a moment. "What about the Navy base?"

"What about it?" Reid asks.

"There's got to be parking lots full of cars. No one would notice an extra one or two sitting there for weeks on end."

Reid frowns. "But the unsub would need a parking permit to drive on base and park."

Morgan shrugs. "He takes the one from his car, uses it to get the victims car on base, and then puts it back in his car. He could even have 2 vehicles so he can leave his getaway car on base and come back later for his other car."

Reid thinks it over but shakes his head. "Too risky. He'd need to keep asking for rides to come get his car."

"Damn. Good point. Maybe we need to swing by the impound lot or lots and make sure the cars aren't sitting there gathering dust because someone forgot to file paperwork."

Reid shrugs. "Couldn't hurt."

The two call Hicks to find out there are 3 places cars have been taken. Reid gives Hotch a call to let him know they are following a hunch.

"Good. When you're done, get back to the precinct. I want whoever is back first to look over the similar crimes that have been sent to us," Hotch tells him. "I've sent Rossi and Prentiss to speak to some of the best friends. The unsub's previous crimes will tell us about his mind frame. But he's hunting here and we need to figure out where and who."

"Alright. We'll let you know if we find anything."

Reid hangs up and lets Morgan know Hotch's orders. Morgan glances at Reid.

"This guy is one we'll be studying for a lot of years."

Reid nods. "I kind of feel that way, too."

Contemplating the mind they are up against, the two agents make their way to the first impound lot on their route.

* * *

At their third home, Hotch and JJ finally receive information they think they can use. Katie Stumps wrings her hands together.

"I…I think…it's just…damn it…"

JJ leans towards her. "Ma'am, if you know something or just think you know something please tell us."

Stumps runs a hand through her hair. "You have to understand, Agent Jareau, if her parents were to find out it would devastate them. They are really religious and if they find out she went…up there…to…you know…it would just kill them all over!"

JJ puts 2 and 2 together. "She went up to Lover's Lane."

Stumps nods. "Yes. She just…just wanted to get…it over with."

"It? You mean losing her virginity?" JJ asks.

Stumps nods. "Yeah. And Billy is…uh, was a great guy. He really loved her! Maybe more than she loved him."

JJ reaches out and takes her hand. "Thank you for being honest with us. I promise, if it's not pertinent to the investigation what you have told us will never get back to her parents."

Stumps squeezes JJ's hand. "Thank you."

After a few more questions, Hotch and JJ take their leave. In the SUV JJ looks at Hotch.

"If other couples went up there on the spur of the moment or were too embarrassed to admit it we'll never be able to confirm he found them all there."

"True. I hate to do it but I think we do need to set up a stake out up there." He looks at her. "How do you feel about going undercover with Rossi?"

JJ grins. "I'll be breaking hearts all over the FBI."

Hotch grins. "You have _no_ idea." He puts the car in gear. "Let's get to the next friend on the list."

JJ nods and punches the next address in the GPS.

* * *

By the time the team comes together at 5 p.m. JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hotch had managed to confirm 6 couples had spent time at Lover's Lane in the past and 4 had actually mentioned it being part of their date the night they went missing.

Hotch looks at Morgan. "Have you two gone over the other cases?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah. It's our guy for sure. Strung together you can see the escalation of his crimes. Elle felt they were close to a break when the murders just stopped."

Reid looks up from the file he is studying. "Police in Florida held several men for questioning. Based on what I see, none were viable suspects. They were just known trouble-makers so the police brought them in."

"Alright. Don't contact either Elle or the others just yet. I don't want to give them false hope. If we definitively link this guy to those crimes we'll bring them up to speed."

Once Hotch has a run down from everyone, Emily walks up to him. "Got a minute, boss?" she asks.

He nods and steps out of the room with her.

"I talked to my mother. Seems her contacts with the Catholic church have turned their backs since the Prentiss/Dupois fortunes are no longer adding to their coffers," she tells him, red colouring her cheeks.

Hotch shrugs. "Not surprising."

"Look, if Gamino wants to cause problems he can. If you need me to remove myself from this- -"

"Don't even insult me by finishing that statement, Prentiss," Hotch warns. "Last I looked we are here to solve a series of murders not pander to politics of the church."

Emily rolls her eyes. "And since when have politics of any sort ever cared about solving murders?"

"I care and you care. Our whole damn team cares. Any heat, I'll handle it. Let's solve the case. The only concession I will make is you will not respond to any scenes at Catholic churches if it can be avoided. No need to stoke the fire."

"Right. Especially when we're the ones cooking in the pot," she says dryly.

Hotch grins. "At least we never have a dull case."

Emily laughs. "I could use a dull one in all honesty. May need to speak with Garcia about that."

Hotch grins and the two agents split. Hotch heads back into the conference room. Emily makes her way over to the coffee pot, grimacing as it looks like the coffee has been stewing there a while. She considers waiting but can feel her energy lagging. Just one cup should be safe. Maybe. Hopefully.

As she doctors the drink liberally with creamer she stiffens as a scent reaches her nostrils. She would remember it anywhere. She turns to find Mack Brewster staring at her from a few feet away. Emily nods to her.

"Brewster."

Mack nods back. "Prentiss."

They stare uncomfortably at each other a moment. Emily breaks the silence first.

"I…I owe you thanks, Mack."

Mack raises an eyebrow. "You do?"

"I know about Afghanistan…that night Jen had…had a nightmare and you held her."

"Oh," Mack replies, blushing.

"Thank you for being there for her; for helping her past that hell in her mind. And I've read the reports. Thank you for having her and Derek's backs when things got bad. You saved the asses of my wife and my best friend a couple times. It means a lot to me."

Mack sighs. "Damn you, Emily Prentiss. You say shit like that and I can't even fuck with your head without feeling like a shit."

Emily grins. "Not my intention but I'm glad."

Mack nods. "Right. Your wife is a hell of an agent. I was proud to work with her. And Morgan is damn fine, too. If for some reason I end up back in that hellhole I would hope they are there to have my back again." She extends her hand. "So, uh, truce?"

Emily takes the hand. "Truce. Now, let's go find a killer."

Mack chuckles. "Good plan."

The two women turn…to see the entire BAU team watching them from the conference room. Emily laughs and nudges Mack.

"Want to pretend the shake was a bet?"

Mack laughs. "You're evil, Prentiss. I might actually like you. What the hell will I do for fun if that's the case?"

The two women make their way to the room. JJ looks at her wife, who winks and nods. The blonde lets out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. Hotch extends his hand.

"Agent Brewster, good to see you again. I assume things will be a bit different this time?" he asks pointedly.

"Definitely, sir. Let's figure out if this guy is Navy or not. What do you need from me?"

The team works until nearly 9 that night compiling data from the three crime cities, the conversations they'd had with the witnesses in Hartford, and the conversations Hicks and other police had documented. As Morgan grabs the last piece of long-cold pizza he sits back in his chair.

"So…mid-to-late 30's," he starts the profile.

"Most likely struggling with his sexual identity," Reid adds.

"Navy or former Navy submariner," Mack points out.

"Loner, probably enlisted because he wouldn't be able to command," Emily states.

"He's angry. And…I think we'll find he's not in the military anymore. Quite possibly forced out using 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'," Rossi says.

Emily suddenly sits forward. "That's it! That's why the time frames are so exact now! He can go 6 months because when he was in he had to. Then one month to decompress. Only now he doesn't have the military to focus his attention on. So he murders every 6 months for 1 month at a time because that is what he's used to; that is what sates his need to kill."

"And he's escalating his kills because he doesn't have the military. He'll be a high ranking NCO; someone with just enough power to treat others like crap but to still be under thumb of someone else," Hotch finishes. He looks at Mack. "Our analyst is already trying to find submariners who were at Kitsap, King's Point and now New London in the times of the murders. Any red tape you can get through would be appreciated."

Mack nods and pulls out her phone. "I'm convinced. Let me make some calls. Probably won't have it until tomorrow morning."

Hotch looks at his watch. "That's fine. Let's call it a night. If the killer sticks to his schedule, he'll try to kill again tomorrow night. If we don't have a solid lead or an unsub in custody, Rossi, JJ, you'll pose as a couple on Lover's Lane. Morgan, Emily, you'll get with Hicks and stake out the woods around there."

The agents agree and set about closing down for the night. Mack looks over at JJ.

"Good to be working with you again, JJ. Hopefully without as much excitement as last time."

JJ chuckles. "Let's hope so."

"When you stepped out earlier with Prentiss, it was to call your kids?"

"Yes. Had to say goodnight to them."

"That's great. Maybe someday I'll have the same thing you do."

JJ smiles kindly. "Maybe you will. But, uh, not with me or my wife."

Mack laughs. "Yeah, I get it. Those boats have sailed."

JJ just gives her a wink as she goes to catch up with Emily for the ride back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

As Emily drives, JJ takes her wife's right hand.

"So, all okay with Mack?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, it really is. Her respect for you shattered her ability to torment me." She lifts their hands and kisses JJ's knuckles. "Thanks, baby."

JJ grins. "I'm a woman of many skills."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Oh good grief," she mutters good-naturedly.

In their hotel room, the two women start to get ready for bed. As JJ turns to ask Emily a question she is pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. She moans as the brunette's hands run up under her shirt and grip her breasts. When the kiss ends, JJ stares into eyes dark with desire.

"Make love to me, Jennifer. Please," Emily requests.

JJ slides her shirt up and off then removes Emily's. She quickly gets Emily's bra off. She brings her mouth to hard nipples, sucking one into her mouth as her hand plays with the other.

"Oh, Jen," Emily whispers, her hips thrusting towards her wife. Her hands quickly undo JJ's slacks, letting them slide to the floor.

JJ, meanwhile, has also worked her wife's pants off. She breaks off the kiss and steps back. She strips off her bra then shoves her panties down. She steps back to her wife and starts to slide Emily's underwear down, her mouth blazing a path down Emily's chest, stomach and finally her pubic triangle.

Emily tangles her hands in JJ's hair as she steps out of her undergarments. JJ is kissing and nipping along the crease where leg meets torso.

"Oh, Jen…please…please, baby….please…"

JJ happily obliges. She grips Emily's hips and pulls her closer, her tongue stretching out to lick Emily's hard clit. Emily moans, her hips pulsing towards her wife, her fingers flexing repeatedly in JJ's hair. JJ groans as she sucks her wife's clit into her mouth.

"JEN! YES!"

JJ brings one hand to her wife's wet, hot center. She slowly fingers the plump lips as Emily's legs start to shake. JJ knows her wife won't last long. She quickly thrusts 2 fingers deep into dark depths as she sucks harder, her tongue torturing the jewel in her mouth.

"Je…Je…JE…JENNN!" Emily finally manages, as she comes.

Her legs give out and JJ gets her spun towards the bed in time for Emily to collapse down onto it. JJ leans over her, kissing her deeply. Emily grabs JJ's hips, urging her up on top of her. JJ's wet center lands on Emily's stomach. Between tasting herself on JJ's lips, and the feel of the wet heat on her stomach, Emily is desperate to pleasure her wife. She pulls JJ higher. JJ moans in expectation as her center hovers over Emily's mouth. Emily eases her wife down as JJ leans back, bracing herself on Emily's thighs. This opens her up even more.

Emily's tongue dives deep into golden curls. Her strong hands hold the quivering blonde right were she wants her. She licks, sucks, nips at her wife as JJ just mumbles Emily's name over and over. When Emily senses her wife is near crazy with desire, she relents with her torture. She thrusts 3 fingers in as she starts to suckle the clit harder and faster.

JJ's hips rock back and forth. "Em! Oh, Em! Em! EM! EM-I-LYYY!"

Emily drinks greedily as her wife comes with force. JJ finally throws herself off her wife when it becomes obvious Emily has no plans to stop on her own. Emily rolls over and stares into her wife's eyes.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss. Now and always."

JJ smiles, lifting a hand to caress her wife's cheek. "Te amo, Emily."

Emily grins and kisses her wife again, this time with just love, not desperation. When the kiss ends, JJ studies the brown eyes staring at her.

"What was this about, Emily?"

"I love you?" Emily suggests. JJ just raises an eyebrow. Emily chuckles. "Okay, so, maybe it was a bit of jealousy mixed with possessive bullshit since Mack is here _and_ since you're going to be playing lovers with the infamous Dave Rossi. Couple of hits to my love bones."

JJ laughs. "Your love bones? Not even sure what that means. But you do know you have nothing to worry about, right? With either of them."

Emily kisses JJ again. "After that response to me? You bet your ass I know. I've got you wrapped around my fingers," she says, suggestively wiggling the fingers that had been in her wife.

JJ laughs again and shakes her head. "Sick and twisted, Mrs. Prentiss. Sick and pretty damn twisted."

"But you love me anyway," Emily insists.

The two women kiss some more, just enjoying being close to each other. After a while they just lie in each other's arms.

"So, where are you taking me on our date?" Emily asks.

"I think I want it to be a surprise," JJ answers. "Is that okay?"

Emily nods. "Of course it is. I seem to remember surprising you a time or two."

JJ turns so she can rest her hand on Emily's chest, her chin propped on it. "La Traviata was the best surprise. I had so much fun that night."

Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "Me, too."

"Your Mom gave me a couple of ideas and I considered them. But then I went with my initial idea."

"Good. Am I still wearing a little black dress?"

JJ nods. "Yes. We'll be in our LBD's and I think I'll arrange a car, too. Then we don't even have to worry about driving and parking."

Emily smiles. "Sounds perfect. And where did you say we're going again?"

JJ laughs. "Good try, Prentiss. Not falling for it anymore than you fell for it when you were planning our night at the Kennedy Center."

Emily shrugs. "Can't blame me for trying. What about the kids?"

"Spence said he'd babysit."

Emily stiffens. "Reid? Alone? With our children?"

JJ laughs. "He's great with them, Em!"

"I know but…but…it's Reid!"

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. And Garcia has promised to be on call for him even though she has a big night with Kevin planned."

"Okay. I guess. But, uh, what happens if we don't make it home by Saturday?"

"Then we postpone a week." JJ sits up and stares into her wife's eyes. "We need this date, Emily."

Emily takes her wife's hand. "I know, Jen. I'm not trying to get out of it, I swear. I want this night out, too. I just didn't want things spoiled if we got stuck here."

"Even if we end up having to change anything, a night out with you no matter what we do will be perfect."

"Mmm…charmer," Emily says, pulling her wife into a kiss.

"I learned from the best," JJ says as she returns the kiss.

She moves to straddle her wife and they start another round of love making until finally giving in to sleep well after midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the team is meeting for breakfast. Morgan looks at Emily and grins.

"Went by your room last night to see if you wanted to work out with me. Turns out you were already working out, Porn Star," he whispers.

Emily turns bright red and spins towards him. "Gonna kick your ass, Derek," she warns.

He laughs. "I'll let you know if that ever worries me."

She pushes him playfully as they walk into the restaurant. JJ looks at her wife.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, Jen, you really, really don't."

JJ blushes…she knows. Morgan just winks at her as he sits down and starts to study the menu. JJ shakes her head.

"We need to start staying at a different hotel from him. He _always_ catches us."

Emily nods. "I know. That or get Garcia to do a thing to his phone so we can track where he is at all times."

JJ grins. "Even better idea."

* * *

At the precinct, Hotch gets Garcia on the phone. "What do you have for us, Garcia?"

"I have the names of 22 men who were at Kitsap, King's Bay and New London that have since left the military. I went farther and have 10 men who were at the first two but out before getting to New London."

"How the heck did you get that before my people did?" Mack asks.

Morgan pats Mack's shoulder. "Trust me, Mack, it's best not to ask."

Mack raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Morgan nods. "Really."

"Right. So, should I call my researchers off?"

Hotch shakes his head. "No. Best to have it from an official source, too."

Mack chuckles. "Okay. I know Morgan and JJ told me Garcia was something special. Guess they weren't lying."

"They sure weren't, Agent Brewster," Garcia chirps in.

Emily and JJ hear the edge in her voice and know they need to let the analyst know about the truce with the NCIS agent. Otherwise Garcia might do a "thing" before they can stop her. But in the meantime, Emily has another question.

"Garcia, can you filter out the higher grade NCO's?"

"Of course," she types a second. "Okay, 9 people make the cut from both lists."

"Eliminate anyone who retired," Hotch suggests.

"Down to 5," Garcia says after a minute.

"Anyone out due to 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell?" Rossi asks.

Garcia types a moment. "Not officially. But due to the nature of that policy there could have been another reason given."

"Garcia, do any of them have write ups in their files for over-stepping their boundaries with officers?" Morgan checks.

"Strangely enough, all of them," Garcia says after some typing.

"That's not unusual," Mack tells them. "A lot of new lieutenants think they know more than NCO's who've been in for years. They get pissy and write up the chiefs even if the chief was right."

The team nods in understanding.

"What stands out in their files, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

Garcia sighs. "Nothing. These guys are remarkably unremarkable."

Hotch looks at Mack. "Brewster, we need to talk to the last CO's of these guys. Think you and Prentiss can handle that?"

Mack nods. "Sure. Uh, Garcia, can you send me that information, please?"

"Yes, Agent Brewster. On its way to you and Emily right now."

Mack chuckles. "You hate me don't you, Garcia?"

"With a passion, Agent Brewster," the analyst answers sweetly.

The entire team laughs. Emily leans towards the phone.

"No need for that, Garcia. All is good. Promise."

"We'll see. Now, what else can I do for you all?"

"On the off chance the Navy angle doesn't pan out, can you run a check on clergy who may have left the Catholic, Episcopal, Methodist or Baptist churches? We need to cover all possibilities. Since bodies were left in those church yards we'll take a glance at that angle," Hotch tells her.

"On it now, sir. Oracle of Quantico out!"

Emily and Mack go find a vacant interview room to make their calls to the CO's Garcia had sent them. As they walk, Mack looks at Emily.

"That Garcia is protective of you."

Emily grins. "You don't know just how much. She's Jen's best friend and has even gone after me when I've upset my wife."

"Somehow I can't see you upsetting JJ all that much."

Emily chuckles. "Oh, trust me: I can piss Jen off with the best of them. Luckily she forgives me pretty quickly. Especially if I'm holding one of the kids."

Mack shakes her head. "I never…pictured you as the married with kids type."

Emily stops and turns to her old classmate. "The Emily you knew back then wasn't. I had…things happen in my life that changed me. Family suddenly meant something to me. Finding love meant something. People can grow and change, Mack. Everyone can."

Mack turns away but not before Emily sees the shadow cross the woman's face. Emily lays a hand on her arm.

"Everyone can change, Mack, if they really want to. It's never too late," Emily insists.

Mack turns back to her. She gives her a nervous grin. "Want to make a bet on that?"

"I never make a bet I can't win. So, yes, I'll make a bet on that," Emily agrees.

Mack breaks eye contact. "Damn you, Prentiss, for having faith in me. I really want to mess with your head and you're taking my fun away from me."

Emily shrugs. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. Come on let's go talk to some Naval officers."

Mack nods and the two brunettes go inside the room to make their calls.

* * *

The team in the conference room is speaking by phone with witnesses and family members of the victims from Jacksonville and Seattle. Hotch is nearly to the end of a conversation when he sees a priest approaching the room with Hicks. He shakes his head, knowing a pissing match is about to start

And he plans to win it.

Once he disconnects he walks up to Hicks and the priest.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Father Rico. The bodies found yesterday were found at his church," Hicks says in introduction.

Hotch shakes the man's hand. "I'm sorry for the disruption the police presence must have caused. And I'm very sorry that our unsub desecrated your cemetery."

Rico smiles sadly. "Thank you, Agent Hotchner. I appreciate that. Is there, um, someplace you and I can speak privately?"

Hotch looks at Hicks. The detective nods. "There's another free interrogation room. This way."

She leads them down to it. Just before they walk in, Emily and Brewster walk out of their interrogation room. Emily and the priest both stiffen. She recognizes him from the scene the day before. The man hurries into the room.

"Oh, great," Emily mutters.

Mack looks at her. "What was that about? I thought he was about to throw Holy water at you."

Emily grunts. "He might have been. Long story that reaches back to when I was 15 and living in Italy."

"Oh, wow. And here I thought my grudge against you was old."

The two women laugh and continue on to the conference room.

In the other interrogation room, Hotch and the priest stare at each other a moment. The older man is graying at the temples and has a film of sweat across his brow. He quite obviously doesn't want this meeting with Hotch. Be that as it may, he starts to speak.

"Agent Hotchner, we feel it is in the best interest of the church to have Agent Emily Prentiss taken off your case."

"Why?" Hotch asks.

"She has…a grudge against one of the priests currently visiting my church. She even said some rather insulting things to him."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "Actually, he verbally attacked her first as was witnessed by another agent as well as the police on the scene. Agent Prentiss is one of the best profilers in the FBI. When we catch this unsub, meaning unknown subject, it will be in part due to her input and competency. She is not being removed from this case."

"Sir, I beg you to reconsider."

"No," Hotch says with force. "You can tell Father Gamino that he has nothing to do with this case. The unsub just happened to dump his victims at your church, Father Rico, or Gamino wouldn't even know Prentiss is in town. She will work this case with us until we bring the unsub to justice. I will offer to send a different agent to your church should follow-up become necessary but that is all I will concede to you."

"I see," Rico says, stiffening. "I don't want to go over your head."

"Then don't. Let us catch a killer without interference from the church or Father Gamino."

Rico stares at the agent, trying to decide if another tactic will be successful. He obviously doesn't like what he sees. "Someone will be in touch soon, Agent Hotchner."

"Then they will be wasting their breath, Father Rico."

Rico stands and, without even a goodbye, leaves the room. Hotch makes his way back to the conference room. He catches Emily's eye and she follows him to the coffee urn.

"So, am I going home?" she asks.

"Hell no. But he's going over my head."

"Fuck. Hotch, this isn't fair to you; to the case."

"I told him you would stay away from his church but you're staying on the case. That hasn't changed. And it won't change. I don't care if Director Ryder himself calls me, we won't be bullied by the church due to a childhood incident. It's ridiculous and I will fight it until the case ends," Hotch informs her.

Emily smiles slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"No thanks needed. You're a key part of the team, Emily. Political bullshit has no place in an investigation."

Emily chuckles. "Even though it was political bullshit that put me on your team in the first place?" she teases.

Hotch grins. "It got you in the door. But you earned your place on the team. Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't. Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt."

He pats her on the shoulder and they go back to the conference room to decide what they will be doing the rest of the day.

* * *

Mack addresses the team. "Based on our talks with 4 of the 5 commanding officers on our list those 4 can be crossed off our list. The fifth CO, unfortunately, is at sea and the sub will not be surfacing for at least 4 more days."

"Damn. We don't have time to wait," Rossi says unnecessarily. "What do we know about the last man?"

"Been in the Navy since he was 18 and given the choice between jail or military service," Emily reads. "Has an okay career. Nothing stellar, nothing terrible. A few disciplinary reports in his early days but then he seemed to straighten up."

"Most likely, he learned to manipulate the system to his own end," Rossi says. "I've seen guys like that. They either get out as soon as they can or they work the military to their own ends."

Emily nods. "Kind of what I'm thinking while reading this information. He seems to live well beyond a Chief Petty Officer's salary. However…I don't get the feeling that he's the unsub, either," she says with frustration. "Call it a hunch but I'm just not seeing it in his file."

"Where does he live?" Hotch asks.

"Got out of the military 5 months ago with an honorable discharge. Last known address is still New London," she replies.

Hotch nods. "You and Mack go see him. I trust what you read but I'll trust your personal impression more. After that, check on some of the other men who made Garcia's initial cut."

Emily and Mack stand. Emily looks at her wife. "Jen? Got a minute?"

JJ nods and follows Emily to the bathroom. Mack wisely lets them go. Once alone, Emily pulls her wife into a hug.

"In case I don't get back in time to cover you and Rossi, be careful."

"You, too. You could be meeting the unsub, even if your intuition tells you otherwise," JJ reminds her.

"I know. But what I really hate is I feel we are looking at the wrong people. It's like we're…oh, shit…maybe we are…"

JJ sees the distant look in her wife's eyes as her mind ties a bunch of threads together. She gives Emily a second and, as expected, suddenly Emily's eyes go back to normal.

"What if it's the boyfriend?"

"The boyfriend?" JJ asks in confusion.

"The boyfriend of a seaman. Okay, that sounded weird but you know what I mean. He'd be the one upset with the Navy and willing to follow his lover around. Then when his boyfriend gets back from sea maybe it's not as good as he expects it because the love isn't returned or…or he just has trouble adjusting to the boyfriend being back and having to hide his love away when he really wants to show it."

JJ nods. "And then he kills to get rid of the stress he feels having to hide who he is to protect his lover. But then why the change here?"

"He follows his lover here and the relationship ends. But he's now addicted to the killing. He no longer kills just to relieve stress but maybe to also get revenge against religions that condemn his love."

"And he goes after all churches instead of just his own because he's got them lumped into one huge mass of anger in his head."

"Exactly. And he is so careful, so clean at the crime scenes as a tribute to the how orderly and clean his ex kept everything. The killing is for the unsub; the neatness is for the boyfriend in the Navy. We need to tell Hotch about this and get Garcia to tell us about the men who didn't leave the military when they got to New London. If the lover is here he can lead us to the unsub."

"Not going to be easy to get them to talk to us, Em."

"I know, Jen, but if we can do it carefully and do our best to protect his privacy he may. I have to believe he will care more about innocents dying than saving his career," Emily says confidently.

"Let's hope you're right."

The two hurry back to the conference room and Emily explains her new theory. Hotch frowns in concentration.

"That seems more likely than what we've been working on. Emily, you and Mack get to New London and start working these angles. The rest of us will try to weed out potential suspects based on this new theory."

"And the sting tonight?" Emily questions.

"Goes on as planned. If you don't make it back I'll be in the woods with Morgan and Hicks."

Emily nods. "Good. If we get back late I'll get with Reid in the surveillance van."

"So will I," Mack adds.

"Good. We'll be in touch if there's anyone up that way you should speak with before returning," Hotch says, dismissing them.

Emily and Mack go out to the parking lot. Emily looks at the other agent. "I'll drive. It will save you some miles on that sports car you drive."

Mack smiles. "Yeah, been thinking about losing that thing. It's a bit…immature."

Emily glances at her. "Afghanistan changed you, didn't it?"

"You don't stare your death in the eye, you don't watch friends nearly killed, without being changed. Yeah, it changed me. Hopefully for the better," Mack admits.

"I'd say it did, Mack. You could almost be someone I might like."

Mack laughs. "And then we'll know the Earth is about to spin backwards on its' axis."

Emily laughs…but doesn't disagree with the statement.


	10. Chapter 10

They are on the road 10 minutes when Emily slides a glance at her silent companion. The profiler raises an eyebrow.

"So, what's her name?"

Mack looks over. "Who?"

"The woman who has you trying to figure out if you're worthy of her love or not."

Mack blushes and looks back out at the road. "I fucking hate profilers."

Emily chuckles. "Mack, I had the same war within myself when I realized how much Jen meant to me. As much as I hate to admit it, you and I are a lot alike in some ways so it's not hard to profile you."

Mack sighs. If she's honest with herself, she has no one to talk to about this. Why not use Emily's ear if they are going to be stuck together for an hour?

"Her name is Amelia. She lives in my building. We…flirt a lot in the gym, in the elevator, at the mail boxes. And lately we've progressed beyond flirting to actually talking." She sighs. "I spent an hour with her at the mail boxes last night talking about flowers since she had catalog on gardening supplies." She grunts out a laugh. "Gardening…in a condo in D.C. Turns out she grows her own herbs and cherry tomatoes. She looks forward to someday moving to the suburbs to have a real garden. Before I could stop myself, I said that sounded nice. What the fuck is happening to me that I'm suddenly picturing domestic bliss with someone?"

Emily smiles. "Well, it may be coming 15 years later than most people, but I'd say you're growing up, Mack. I was terrified when I started having the same kind of thoughts about Jen. I actually…there was this woman that liked me and I thought she was nice. I started dating her just to see if I had it in me to be in a real, adult relationship. Until then it had just been friends with benefits set ups. I wasted time with Carla, which wasn't fair to her, and I nearly lost Jen because of it. Mack, don't waste time. Ask her out to dinner, maybe dancing afterwards. If it's right, you'll know."

Mack shakes her head, thinking about what Emily has suggested. She suddenly giggles. "You know, when we were back at Yale if someone told me I'd be listening to love advice from Emily Prentiss I might have punched them."

Emily laughs. "I _know_ I'd have punched them."

"And if someone had said I might actually be taking the advice I'd have recommended a drug test and counseling. But I guess, maybe, I just might take your advice, Prentiss."

"Good. Everyone deserves to find happiness, Mack. That's something Jen has taught me and I have really come to believe it."

Mack just nods. They make the rest of the drive in silence as Mack contemplates her future…and the strange turn her life has taken regarding the woman behind the wheel.

* * *

Their conversation with the retired submariner tells them two things: 1) he's not the unsub. And 2) he is definitely into something illegal. Mack calls another agent she knows that specializes in stopping black market dealing of Naval property and she and Emily move on to Naval personnel who were at all 3 bases during the murders.

For 3 hours the two agents have fruitless conversations with many submariners. But finally, even Mack sees the flush of color and the pulse jump when they interview Chief Petty Office Nathan Gray. He glances nervously around.

"I'll talk to you but not to her," he says to Emily.

Mack and Emily exchange a look before the NCIS agent walks away. Emily turns back to the CPO.

"You know who we're talking about?"

He bites his lip, staring into the distance. She can see him struggling with the desire to do the right thing knowing it could torpedo his career.

"Will…will I have to testify?"

"I don't know," Emily answers honestly. "But you swore an oath to protect this country. More innocent people will die if you don't honour that oath."

The man wrings his hands together. He wipes the sheen of sweat off his brow. "There's this guy…his name is Adam Dworkin. We were together on and off my entire career. He followed me around the country. I…I loved him. But he was insistent that I come out of the closet. He didn't care that it would end my career. I love the Navy. I love working on a sub. He would meet the boat when it came in and I'd have to ignore him. He just didn't get it. At first I was touched that he loved me so much. But he was always so mad when I'd have to do things without him."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. It was when I was at Kitsap. I ported, he got pissed and took off. When he came back a couple days later he was different. Jittery but…but okay about us. Said he'd found a way to work out his aggressions."

"And you didn't know what way that was?"

"Honestly? I figured he'd hooked up with someone. He'd disappear for a couple days that first month and always came back better about our relationship. And he was…hell, this is embarrassing, he was insatiable. I figured if being with someone else made him that, uh, attentive to my needs and desires, it couldn't be all bad. And after a month, things settled down. After that, it happened every time I came off sea duty."

"When did you two break up?"

"Just before I got sent here my CO called me in. Said someone had made allegations about me. I had 4 years until full retirement. He knew I am a damn good seaman. He told me to get it together or risk everything I'd worked for my whole life. He gave me a chance. I told Adam we needed to cool it until I retired. I swear, I love him but I wanted my pension. I've earned it, Agent. I'm damn good and who I love has never, ever affected my job."

"I believe you."

"Anyway, he followed me here. I didn't know until one day I saw him at a drug store. Scared the crap out of me. But he was cool. Didn't act like he knew me. I called him on his cell later that day and asked what the hell was going on. We'd been in touch and he never told me he'd moved! It almost felt like he was stalking me. But he said he just wanted to be close when I retired. He still loved me. I asked him if he'd been seeing someone else. He said no. That's when I knew he really loved me."

"But something still isn't sitting right with you, Chief. You heard about the murders, didn't you? You suspected him?"

"No, I don't know what murders you're talking about. But…but I hate to say it but it wouldn't surprise me."

"Why not?"

Gray looks away again. "He could be violent. He likes…likes to play choking games and…and other stuff. One time I looked into his eyes and said the safe word. It was like…like he didn't even know I was there. I finally got through to him and made him take me home. It was just wrong to do that…that stuff at a church."

Emily's eyes widen. "A church? Why did he pick a church?"

Gray shrugs. "His family is Southern Baptist. They disowned him when he came out to them. He said his dad and brothers tried to beat the gay out of him first. He hates religion now and doing it there was a way to…to strike back at God, I guess."

"You were in the church graveyard?" Gray nods. "And do you remember what the tombstone said?"

Gray laughs humorlessly. "Yeah. I commented on it and he said it was just part of the game. It said 'Beloved Wife'."

Emily nods. Adam Dworkin was their unsub. She takes Gray's hand. "Thank you very much for this information. If more is needed, I will contact you personally. I swear, I will try to keep as much as I can out of the records to protect your career."

"I have 8 months, Agent. Just 8 more months."

"I'll protect you as best I can. I swear," Emily reiterates.

Gray just shrugs. Emily walks back over to Mack, pulling out her cell phone as she goes.

"Garcia? We need everything you can find on a man named Adam Dworkin. D-W-O-R-K-I-N. Lived near all bases but he is not military. Current residence is here in New London."

"As soon as I have everything I can find I'll hit you back. Uh, how are things with Brewster?"

Emily smiles. "Just fine. She's turned into a pod person."

Garcia starts to laugh. "I'm beginning to think _you_ are the pod person Mother Plant, not Jayje."

"Hell, maybe I am," Emily agrees. "See you Pen."

Emily tells Mack everything she has learned. When she is done she calls Hotch and fills him in.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Stay up there. If we can get probable cause for a warrant I want you leading the search of his house."

"Will do. And if he's down there hunting?"

"Then let's hope to hell we find him and stop him."

Mack and Emily kill time until 5 p.m. but nothing Garcia digs up gives them probable cause for a warrant. They had even spent time watching the man's house and place of business but he had not shown up in either location. Emily had decided against approaching his employer on the chance Dworkin would be tipped off.

Just after 5 her phone rings. "Yeah, Hotch?"

"Head back down here. We're going with the stake out of Lover's Lane. You and Mack will be with Reid in the surveillance van."

"Yes, sir. We'll be there in an hour."

"Okay. Morgan, Hicks and I are going to go ahead and find places in the woods to conceal ourselves. We could be in for a long night."

"True. But hopefully it won't be for nothing."

* * *

At 10 p.m. Adam Dworkin is making his way carefully through the trees to his blind. From there he can watch the couples on Lovers Lane until he finds the ones that will satisfy the ache in his soul. He is nearly there when his night vision goggles pick up someone crouched near his place. He slowly scans the trees and sees two more heat signatures.

_"I'll be damned…they found me,_" he thinks to himself.

His penis hardens. He smiles. Time to prove to them he is the master of this domain. And time to feed the bloodlust in his veins.

He lifts his gun, aiming at the person in front of him. He smiles and pulls the trigger, ejaculating in his pants as the figure falls to the ground, the bullet having hit them solidly in the back of the head.


	11. Chapter 11

"OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN!" Morgan shouts into his mike as he races to his fallen co-worker.

Dworkin calmly walks back along his chosen path to his car and drives away as more shouts and sirens fill the night around Lover's Lane.

Morgan skids to a stop beside Detective Hicks. Though he knows it's pointless, he reaches down and checks her pulse. By the time Hotch gets up beside him Morgan can only shake his head.

"She's gone," Morgan says sadly.

"Where the hell did the shot come from?" Hotch demands.

"Hard to tell by sound. But by the look of the wound, if she was facing forward," he points back into the woods, "it had to have come from that direction."

"Oh my God!" JJ yells as she and Rossi reach them.

"Rossi, JJ, let's go. Morgan…stay with her."

Morgan nods as the other 3 agents slowly start to walk through the dark woods. JJ suddenly stops.

"Wait! Hotch, did you see a flashlight or anything?"

"No. Nothing."

Rossi sees what JJ is suggesting. He looks back towards Morgan. "Hell of a shot in the dark. He's got goggles."

Hotch stiffens. "Shit. Would also explain why cops watching the graveyards never saw flashlights." He takes a deep breath. "Retreat back to Morgan. No need to give him another kill tonight. We'll have to look at satellite maps to see where he may have parked to get here unseen."

The agents reluctantly move back to Morgan. The African-American looks up at them.

"He got away?"

"Maybe. Could also still be out there. We think he may have night vision goggles," Hotch explains.

Morgan nods. "Would explain hitting his target in the- -"

"NO!" Emily yells, staring down at the officer beside Morgan. Her fingers tangle in her hair as if trying to rip the image from her mind.

JJ hurries over to her wife. "Bastard shot her from behind, Em. There was nothing we could do for her."

Emily can't tear her eyes away. "She…she was a good cop. She…I want…Hotch, can I go with her captain to tell her family?"

"Of course."

Devastation on her face, Emily turns and walks back towards the command van. She leans against the front of it, seeing nothing as she stares into the bright lights of the emergency vehicles flooding the area.

* * *

Captain Scott Durning stands beside Emily on the front steps of Hicks' home. "I fucking hate this shit," the man mutters. Emily remains silent as he knocks.

It is just a couple minutes before the door is opened by a petite brunette. She looks from the captain, to Emily and back again. The look in their eyes tells her what their words hadn't yet.

"No. Please, no…please…"

"I'm so sorry," Durning says sympathetically.

"NO!" she hits him in the chest. "NO! She's not gone! She's NOT!"

Emily steps forward and captures the woman's hands in her own. "I'm so sorry but she is. She died trying to protect the public from a killer."

"She's a damn hero and we'll celebrate her as such," Durning adds.

The woman collapses into Emily's arms. "Big fucking deal. She's still gone. I want to see her. I need…need to…need to see her. Please."

Emily strokes a hand through her hair. "She'll be at the morgue soon. You can see her once she's there and…and cleaned up a little. Trust me: that will be soon enough."

Together the captain and Emily take the woman inside the house she had shared with her lover.

"Is there someone else we should call?" Durning asks.

"Her…her parents. I have…have the number. I…oh, fuck…my parents, too."

Durning takes the phone she shoves in his direction as Emily eases her down onto the couch, holding her as another round of sobs wrack her body.

* * *

It is 6 a.m. before Emily enters her hotel room. JJ is just getting dressed after a restless night that even a shower didn't wash away.

"Oh, Em," she whispers as she sees the look in her wife's eyes.

Emily finally releases the tears she had been holding back all night. JJ holds her, pulling her over to the bed as Emily cries for the woman who died; cries for another woman and parents left behind; cries for the fear she felt when she didn't know who had been shot; cries for the anger she feels for a coward who would shoot a cop from behind.

A knock on their hotel room door makes Emily pull away. JJ stares into desolate brown eyes.

"Wait here."

Emily lays down, clutching JJ's pillow to her. JJ goes to the door and finds Hotch outside.

"Is she back yet?" he asks.

JJ nods. "Just got here. She's…she's upset, understandably. Can I meet you all at the station?"

"Of course. Tell her to take her time."

"I will. Thanks, Hotch."

He hands her keys to one of the SUV's and leaves to meet up with the others. JJ goes back to her wife, lying down beside her on the bed.

"Hotch said to take as much time as you need this morning."

"Okay."

"Can I do anything for you? Get anything?"

"Can you…just hold me a few more minutes."

JJ pulls her close. "Of course, sweetheart."

They lie there silently for 10 minutes. Emily turns and looks up at her wife.

"Her girlfriend was devastated. She demanded to see Hicks; had to see her to believe she was really gone. And then both sets of parents showed up at the morgue and…fuck, Jen, how close have we come to doing this to each other? To our families? The pain was…so bad."

JJ kisses her forehead. "I can't even imagine what she felt or what you had to witness. It terrifies me to know we could be in the same situation some day. But we know the job, Em. We know the good and the bad of it. All we can do is fight to stop the bad guys and protect ourselves as best we can."

"I know. Still kind of raw for me right now."

JJ hugs her closer. "I know, baby. I know. Look, why don't you get a shower and try to get some sleep? We can handle the bullshit this morning. Garcia is already searching for Dworkin. We'll find him, Em. And I will call you if that happens before you get to the station, okay?"

"Okay."

JJ sits them both up. "Go on, honey. Get a shower. Do you want me to order you some breakfast?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. I think just a shower and trying to sleep is best."

"Okay. Maybe…maybe when you get out you can call Henry and Rocky. They'll help remind you why we do this shit day after day."

Emily can't help but smile at the thought of their children. "Yeah, that might be good." She pulls JJ close once more and kisses her. "Thank you for holding me and for the suggestion."

"Anytime, baby. Anytime."


	12. Chapter 12

When JJ enters the police station she can feel the pall hanging over the place as if it is a physical blanket. She sees the black bands across the silver badges and feels tears fill her eyes. It is never easy when an officer dies. It's even harder when it is one you know. As she enters the conference room, Morgan steps to her.

"She okay?"

"She will be. She's going to sleep a while then come in since she was up all night with Hicks' family."

"Good. If she needs to release her anger, I'll be there for her. Sometimes an aggressive workout helps."

JJ smiles. "I know. Thanks, Derek."

Hotch looks at JJ, who nods that Emily will be okay. She shuts the door to the room as Hotch steps up to one of the murder boards.

"Reid and Rossi went out first thing this morning to the site. They followed the unsubs path back to an electrical company access road. They are right now still down there combing the area for shell casings but we think he may have used a revolver so as not to leave anything behind."

"Has Garcia found anything to tell us where he is?" JJ asks.

"Not yet. He may have been driving back to New London after each kill. I have police up there sitting on his house but he may not go there now that he knows we're on to him," Hotch replies.

As if she knew they were speaking about her, Garcia calls.

"Garcia, you're on speaker," Hotch answers.

"Adam Dworkin used an ATM to withdraw $400 last night about 20 minutes after he…or someone…killed Detective Hicks."

"So he's using cash. Maybe staying at a shady motel?" Morgan suggests.

Hotch nods. "Most likely."

JJ sits forward. "Something is still bothering me. Where the hell are the cars? Garcia, have you found anything to suggest what he did with them and how he got back to his own car?"

"Nothing so far."

Mack sits forward. "I did get a call back from base security. They scanned all the long term lots at New London but they didn't find any of the cars."

"So where the hell are they?"

"This guy is using a lot of electric company roads," JJ points out. "Anyone call them to see if they've seen any abandoned cars along those roads?"

Silence greets that.

"Garcia- -" Hotch starts.

"Already on it, sir. Connecticut Light and Power maintains access roads in and around Hartford."

"Including the one by the Lover's Lane?" JJ asks.

"Yes."

"What about by the Catholic Church?" Morgan chimes in.

"Same company," Garcia tells him.

Hotch looks at JJ. "Call them and check out your hunch."

JJ nods and pulls out her phone. "Yes, sir."

Hotch looks at Morgan. "There could also be fire access roads. Call the fire chief and check to see if they've seen any cars on their roads."

Morgan nods and dials as Garcia, ever efficient, reads off the number she had looked up as Hotch spoke.

"Garcia, I need a list of low price motels in the area. Ones that might not care who someone is or why they are there."

"Will have it to you in less than 5."

"Good. I also need a picture of Adam Dworkin. Brewster and I will be visiting some motels to show his face around. Email it to me. We're getting going now. We have a cop killer to find before the locals do."

"Yes, sir. Garcia out."

Hotch looks at Mack. "Let's go. Morgan, JJ if your leads pan out, check out the cars. They are to be considered crime scenes if they belong to the victims."

The two agents nod as they continue with the calls they are on. When JJ hangs up she is beyond frustrated. The idiots at the electric company confirmed they had cars reported on their access roads but would not give out the locations over the phone. Morgan meanwhile is writing down all the locations the fire chief knew there were abandoned cars. The chief had heard about the murdered police officer and was willing to do anything to support the boys in blue. Morgan hangs up and looks at JJ.

"Well?"

"We need to go there in person and get the information they have," she says with anger.

"Why?"

"Do I look like I speak 'Red Tape Bullshit'? That's Emily's deal, not mine. Let's go," she orders.

Morgan can't help but smile. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he says with a salute.

JJ just glares at him. "You and Emily are too much alike sometimes, smart ass."

"But you love us anyway," he responds with a grin.

JJ can't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess I do. Come on."

* * *

At the last motel on their list, Hotch and Mack finally strike gold. The clerk nods. "Yeah, he was here until yesterday. Paid for a month and then checked out this morning. Told him I couldn't refund everything because I didn't have the cash on me."

"How much did you give him?" Hotch asks.

"Had enough to give him $300 back. He had me refund the rest to a credit card. Strange, though, it wasn't his card."

"Whose card was it?" Mack asks, figuring she already knows.

"Uh, let me see," he answers. He flips through some receipts. "It was some guy named Nathan Gray."

Hotch looks at Mack, who nods in confirmation of his unspoken question. Hotch turns back to the clerk.

"If he shows up again, please give me a call," he says, handing the man his card.

"Is he, like, a terrorist or something?"

Hotch squints his eyes. "Why would you ask that?"

"He had a couple guns, dark clothes, and those weird night goggles you see in the movies. He was kind of creepy and yet really normal, too."

"Did he keep odd hours?" Hotch asks.

The clerk shrugs. "Just saw him during the day. Not sure what he did at night."

"Who works nights?"

"Uh, Josh. He's a student at the university. Likes working nights so he can study and stuff without being disturbed too much."

"I need his number," Hotch states.

A few minutes later, with Josh's number in hand the two agents leave to track down the night clerk and see what he knows about Dworkin. In the SUV, Mack looks at Hotch.

"Where is he?"

Hotch sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know. But the killing is a compulsion now. He can't stop before the end of his four week spree. If we don't stop him, he will kill again."

"So what do we do? He won't go back to Lover's Lane if he's smart."

"No. But we know 2 parks that couples visited. Rossi and JJ can go to one. You and I will take the other."

Mack can't help but smile. "I'm flattered but you're not my type."

Hotch grins. "Oh, heal my broken heart," he teases. "Morgan can cover Rossi and JJ. Reid and Prentiss will cover us."

Mack thinks a second. "Um, can I ask why you don't have Prentiss covering JJ?"

"It has nothing to do with their personal life if that's what you're asking. It's about putting the right skill set in the right place. Morgan and JJ are the best shots on the team and Rossi is the best profiler. Reid is able to read situations quickly but Emily's self-defense skills are better. But those two have a weird nerd-mind thing going. He responds to her quicker than he does to others. No offense, but your skills are a question mark to our team and I'd rather have the extra back-up where I am."

Mack nods. "Makes sense. I really was just curious. And trust me: I've seen JJ shoot and I don't doubt for a second she's one of the best on your team."

Hotch smiles proudly. "Actually, she's _the_ best on our team. In fact, the best in the BAU and one of the tops at the FBI. If she ever has a gun on you, just surrender," he advises.

Mack laughs. "I will definitely take that advice."

* * *

JJ and Morgan have to go through 3 levels of red tape before getting the roads where abandoned vehicles have been reported. As they walk out of the building, JJ shakes her head.

"Stupid sons of bitches. Why the hell was that so hard? I mean, it's not like we asked to look at their mainframe. Shit, we should have just had Garcia hack the information."

When they get in the SUV, Morgan looks at JJ. "JJ…calm down. I know you didn't sleep for shit last night. And I know Emily's emotional state must have gotten to you this morning. Take a deep breath and calm down."

JJ takes a few deep breaths. She turns to Morgan. "Sorry. You're right. She was so…so upset this morning. It's always hard when we have to tell someone their loved one has died. But when it's another cop…" she shakes her head.

Morgan sits back in the seat. "I know. I admire the hell out of her for doing it. She could have just let Durning go. But she saw Hicks as more than just a cop; she was a friend. It became her duty to take that news to the family."

JJ smiles. "Yeah, it did. Just when I think I can't love her more, you know?"

Morgan smiles. "Yeah. Same here." He reaches over and takes JJ's hand. "Whether she asks or not I'll take her somewhere to work it out of her system. I'll let her go back to you clean, okay?"

JJ squeezes his hand. "Thanks, Derek. I appreciate it. She will, too."

The two start to tour the various spots cars have been abandoned. It doesn't take long to confirm their suspicions: the first place they go they find one of the missing cars and spot a second one hidden behind some shrubs that hadn't been reported. By their third access road they have found 7 cars. It is obvious some of the couples had actually been killed while still in the vehicle.

"Why the hell didn't the electric company get the cars towed? Or file reports with the police? Are they idiots or what?" JJ complains.

"My guess is it's a pass the buck situation. Work crews reported like they were supposed to. Their supervisor passed it up. That person noted it in the computer and it went to someone else. All along the line someone figured someone else told the cops."

"I can't believe no one got close enough to the cars to see the blood spatter on the windows. Let's hope the crime scene techs can get what they need and nothing is too degraded to be useful."

"I hear that," Morgan says as he prepares to drive them to yet another road on their list.

* * *

At 11:30 Emily walks into the conference room. She is glad no one is around. She knew she would see Hicks on the murder board and wanted a couple minutes alone to gather her thoughts. She closes the door behind herself and walks up to the woman's photo.

"We'll find this bastard, Hicks. I swear. And I'll tell your girlfriend myself. I promise. You won't have died in vain, Hicks. I promise."

Emily hears the door to the room open and takes a steadying breath before turning to see Rossi and Reid enter. The men look at her sympathetically.

"How you doing, kid?" Rossi asks.

Emily shrugs. "Better than Hicks and her family. Find anything in the woods?"

Reid shakes his head. "Nothing. He has to be using a revolver."

Emily nods. "Makes sense. Someone this controlled wouldn't leave anything behind. He'd use a revolver to make sure a shell didn't eject and land where he couldn't find it."

"Think he'll go under now?" Reid asks.

"No way," Rossi states definitively. "The kills mean too much to him. Killing Hicks was a temper tantrum. We took away his hunting ground and he was pissed."

Emily walks over and taps another board. "Not all his hunting grounds. We have two parks he found victims. Want to bet Hotch will have us out there tonight."

Rossi nods. "I bet he will. Think I still get a chance to make out with your wife?" he asks with a wink.

Emily can't help but laugh, her mood lightening a bit. "Most likely. But, Rossi, if she gets pregnant before Doc Manton gets to her you better run for your life."

Reid and Rossi both laugh, glad to see their friend evening out emotionally.


	13. Chapter 13

It is nearly midnight. Adam Dworkin sits in a tree watching the couple walk, hand-in-hand along the park path. He frowns. The man was too old for the woman; his graying hair contrasting to her vibrant blonde.

"Sick old fuck. Bet it's your trophy wife or future trophy, you pervert. You could be her father," he mutters.

He turns his gaze back towards their car. The scanner in his hand had registered the alarm signal. He flicks a switch and smiles when he sees the car's light's flash as it unlocks. He eases out of the trees and walks quickly towards the sedan. He opens the back door and climbs in. He lies on the floor, pulling a dark blanket over himself so he is virtually invisible from the outside. He clicks his scanner again and locks the doors.

He waits patiently for 40 minutes until he hears the doors unlock once more. The woman is giggling as she climbs in the front seat.

The man gets in and starts the car. "So, my place or yours, baby?"

Dworkin sits up in the back seat and sticks his gun against the back of the woman's head. "How about I tell you where to go or I spray her brains all over the windshield?"

The man's eyes nearly explode out of his head. "How…how…how…"

Dworkin cocks the gun. "Unless the question is how do I make this car go, you better drive, old man."

The man nods nervously and puts the car in gear. Soon they are driving out of Elizabeth Park to the place where the couple will die.

* * *

At 1 a.m. Hotch finally calls off the stake outs of Bushnell Park and Pope Park. He looks at Mack.

"We guessed wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Profile said he would kill tonight to make up for missing his true kill last night."

"You don't think Hicks satisfied his urge?"

"No. She was killed out of anger. He couldn't complete his ritual. He's killed but we've missed it."

"Then let's hope the cops watching the graveyards see something."

Hotch can only pray they do. If not, they have to figure out how to track down a man who has gone off the grid.

* * *

Dworkin smiles as he sees the police patrolling the graveyard. _"Damn fools aren't even smart enough to stay out of sight,_" he thinks to himself.

He has the man drive to another graveyard, this time seeing the cops aren't even out of their squad car. He orders the man down the dirt access road. He had seen the cops towing away the cars from here earlier that day when he stashed a bicycle near the cemetery fence.

He has the man pull the car into the same spot a Corolla had occupied for nearly 14 months. He has the man turn the car off.

"Now, we're going to play a little game called 'How Much Do I Love Him.' Does that sound like fun?" The couple doesn't answer. He jabs the gun painfully into the back of the woman's head. "DOES IT?"

"Ye- -Ye- -Yes!" she sobs out.

"Good. Tell him how much you love him."

The woman slowly turns her head. "I…I love you so much. I…I want to marry you."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" He moves the gun to the back of the man's head. "I hate sweet."

He pulls the trigger. The woman screams but is quickly silenced as he shoots her, too.

"Your voice was annoying," he tells her body.

He gets out of the car and lays a tarp out beside the driver's door. He drags the man out and wraps him up in it, binding it with bungee cords. He puts on his night vision goggles and grabs his backpack out of the car. He stoops and gets his victim up in a fireman's carry. Making his way slowly through the woods to the fence. He lifts the man up and over, letting him fall to the ground before pulling himself up and over.

He takes a moment to scan the grounds of the cemetery but nothing registers other than a stray cat. He takes the dead man to the graves he had previously chosen and opens the tarp. From his backpack, he pulls a lint roller and carefully runs it over the man, even rolling him to clean his back off, too. After he places the man on the grave, he uses the lint roller once more. He even uses a handi-wipe to clean off his face a little. All told it takes nearly 20 minutes to set his victim out perfectly.

He stands and quickly returns to the car to get the woman. But as he approaches he sees blue flashing lights. He gets close enough to see two police officers checking out the car, one man opening the passenger door to check the woman for a pulse.

_"Idiot should be able to tell she's dead,_" Dworkin mutters.

As the man on the radio calls in the death, the other officer turns to scan the woods, his hand going to his gun. Too late.

Dworkin fires, putting a bullet in the man's forehead. As that officer falls, Dworkin calmly turns to the other officer and fires. He sees the man's hand grab at his head as he falls. Assuming a kill, Dworkin retrieves the bicycle he had stolen and stashed there and takes off on another path that will take him back to Elizabeth Park and his own vehicle.

* * *

The agents have just arrived back at the hotel when Hotch gets the call about the latest attack. He punches the steering wheel.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He opens his door and looks at the other 2 SUV's. "He struck again. This time he was interrupted when he tried to dump the bodies. He shot two cops, 1 is dead, the other just got grazed. Said the unsub took off on a bicycle."

Emily doesn't say a word, just climbs back into the SUV she had driven. JJ climbs in beside her.

"Emily?"

"Not right now, Jen. I just need some time with this."

JJ reaches over and places her hand on Emily's thigh. She respects her wife's request for silence but she would still remind her she is not alone.

When they arrive at the scene they see the injured officer is still there, having refused to be taken away until he could talk to the captain and the FBI agents. His head has a bandage wrapped around it to stop the bleeding from the bullet that had torn down the left side of his skull. Hotch walks right up to him.

"Officer? I'm agent Hotchner with the FBI. What can you tell me?"

The officer's eyes are hazy from the concussion caused by the bullet but he swallows and tells everything he can remember.

"Did you actually see the shooter?"

"Not when he fired. He was in the woods. But I saw him riding away. He was maybe average height. He looked like he was wearing night vision goggles or something. It was just a damn fluke we came upon him. Tad said maybe we should check the access road. We told the officers watching the cemetery what we were doing. We saw the car and knew it had to be him. I was calling it in as Tad was checking the woman. Fucker shot him like a coward. A fucking shit-eating coward!"

Hotch nods. "I'm sorry for the loss of your partner. Thank you for the information. Now, please, go with the EMT's to the hospital. Don't let that bastard claim another victim tonight."

The officer relents and allows himself to be taken to the hospital. Hotch turns and sees Emily and Morgan are gone. He walks over to the team. JJ turns from the car to her boss.

"Em and Morgan are going to the graveyard. The police there found a body on a grave."

"How the hell did he dump someone right under their noses? They were told how he would do it!"

"They got hot and took a break to cool off with the car's AC. They felt it was safer to do it together than split up."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Safer maybe but not smart. They could have had him. They could have stopped the shooting of 2 cops."

"They know. Captain Durning is suspending them pending a hearing. They don't have many supporters on the force right now."

"I bet not. So, what does the car tell us?"

Rossi turns to him. "Looks like he concealed himself in the backseat. There's a scanner there that would pick up the car automatic lock codes when the driver used his remote. Dworkin got in, covered himself with a dark blanket to blend in with the carpet. Once the couple was in the car he must have revealed himself and forced them to drive here. Killed the man then the woman. He moved the man to the grave and was probably on his way back for her when he saw the cops."

"Shit," Hotch mutters. "He probably has a backpack or something that he keeps his tools in to both capture and dispose of the bodies. He rode off on a bicycle. Bet he had it stashed here and- -"

Reid suddenly stands up. "How did he know he'd be able to use this graveyard?"

"What?" Hotch asks.

"We have cops all over. This one they were in their car when he arrived. Was that luck or what? He would just happen to choose the right graveyard to stash his bike?"

"He has other bikes," JJ realizes.

"Yes. And I bet they are all stolen. He stashes them around several graveyards knowing at least one will suit his needs," Hotch states. "Instead of staking out parks, we should have found the bikes and watched the graveyards from the access roads."

"If we don't find him before tomorrow night…" JJ stops and checks her watch. "Make that tonight, that's what we'll do. Twice now we've stopped him from completing his kills. He'll be desperate to complete his ritual now."

Hotch nods. "Agreed. But where the hell is he in the mean time?"

* * *

Emily kneels beside the dead man. "He's been groomed." She sniffs. "I can even smell sanitary wipes. Time was taken to make him perfect. That confirms why there is no forensic evidence to be found."

"And he moves them one at a time to make sure he can get them set just perfectly," Morgan finishes.

Emily stands. "He is too- -oh, shit. I didn't even catch where we were."

Morgan turns and sees two priests marching towards them. He looks at the two cops. "Keep them away. This is a crime scene. Secure it!" The officers nod and go to intercept the clergymen. Morgan looks at Emily and smiles. "Have I told you lately how glad I am you're such a people person."

Emily gives him a half grin. "Smart ass." Emily looks around. "He leaves nothing behind but what he wants to leave." A priest starts to yell in Italian. Emily colors but otherwise doesn't react. "But he's got to be close to manic now. His kill was interrupted again."

"True. Or he could consider this one a success even though he didn't get to place both bodies."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that?"

Morgan shakes his head. "Not a bit. So what the hell do we do? We were in the wrong places tonight. We can't keep guessing where he's hunting."

"I have no idea, Morgan." The shouting towards Emily gets louder. "We need to find this man. Maybe Gray can think of someone Dworkin knows or…or someplace he knows where he would be safe."

Morgan glances over at the priests. He turns back to Emily. "Emily, what the hell is he saying? I can see it is affecting you."

Emily glares at the man who had condemned her at 15. "He's calling me a bride of Satan again. He says I'm the one killing the men just to get back at the Catholic Church." She turns and looks at her best friend. "By morning Hotch will be strong-armed into getting me off the case."

"He won't let that happen, Emily."

"We don't have time for politics, Morgan. Thirteen couples are now dead. Two cops are dead. Another cop is wounded. If it takes me getting invisible to keep us on this case I will."

"Invisible?"

Emily nods. "I can work from the hotel. Only to keep us here, not to bow down to the church," she assures him.

Morgan smiles. "I would have never accused you of conceding. I get it, Emily. Let's go see what the next step is."

The two agents walk back to the fence, hop it, and go to meet up with the rest of their team.


	14. Chapter 14

Mack and Emily are silent on the drive to New London. Both know the team will not sleep again until Adam Dworkin is caught. As such, they aren't too upset about waking Nathan Gray to get more information from him. Perhaps if he had admitted his suspicions to someone sooner fewer people would have died.

It is nearly 4 a.m. when Emily bangs on his front door. She bangs three times until they finally hear someone stumbling towards the door. He rips it open.

"WHAT?" he yells at them.

Emily glares at him. "Adam Dworkin has killed 26 people out on dates and 2 cops. He's put another cop in the hospital. Where the hell would he go to hide?"

Nathan Gray looks stunned. "I…I…I…"

"Nate? Who the hell is it?"

Another man comes stumbling towards the door. Emily holds up her badge. "FBI. We're looking for Gray's murdering ex-boyfriend. If you have information that can help, stick around. If not, get back to bed."

The other man quickly retreats. Emily returns her attention to Gray.

"He had been staying at a seedy motel. Paid a month in advance. When he realized we were on to him he cashed out. What they didn't have on hand he had reimbursed to one of your credit cards. He knows we're closing in on him. He knows he's finished. He's trying desperately to get through his entire routine one last time. Where in Hartford might he hide out?"

Gray runs a hand through his hair. The agents can tell he really is trying to figure it out.

"I…I don't know. I've never been down there. Fuck, I didn't know _he'd_ been down there until you all came to see me. I mean, I suspected but I didn't know for sure."

"You didn't want to know, you mean," Mack spits at him.

Gray shrugs. "Yeah. Maybe. Look, I swear, I have no idea where he could be."

"Think harder and longer," Emily snarls. "Two cops, Gray. Two cops are being buried with military-like honors in the next week. Do it for the two officers in uniform. Honor them the way you would honour other military personnel."

Gray starts to pace. He suddenly stops and turns to them. "He…he knew someone down there. He told me when I first found out he moved up here. It was a…a cousin or…or nephew or something."

"Thank you," Emily says and turns from the door. She whips out her cell phone. "Garcia, you back at Quantico yet?"

"Stepping off the elevator onto our floor now."

"Good. Dworkin's ex said there is a cousin or nephew or something in the Hartford area."

Emily can hear the clatter of Garcia's heels speed up. "Got it. As soon as I know something I'll call you."

"Call Hotch. Mack and I are in New London. We may not be back in time to act on your information."

"Right."

Emily hangs up as she gets into the SUV. She looks at Mack. "Do we wait here to see if Gray suddenly remembers more?"

Mack shrugs. "Damned if I know."

Emily punches in Hotch's speed dial. He answers after one ring. "Garcia is searching for a cousin or nephew or something in Hartford. I told her to call you. Do you want us back there or up here in case we need more information from Gray?"

"Stay there for now. He may suddenly remember more."

"Yes, sir. And, Hotch…be careful."

"We will be."

* * *

Adam Dworkin sits at the kitchen table in his second cousin's house. He slowly takes apart his revolver and starts to cleaning process. He cleans the cylinder first, carefully brushing each slot until nothing is left behind. He then cleans the barrel, again, brushing it and sliding a polishing rag through it. It would look nearly knew by the time he is done.

He carefully checks the hammer and trigger, brushing them both carefully to get rid of any residue left on them. They would not hang up or misfire. They would not create a jerky pull and give his victims a chance to escape with just an injury.

His tool, his weapon, would be perfect.

He carefully oils the parts and puts the gun back together. Sliding the gun into its padded carrying case, he turns to the other items in his backpack. He checks the lint roller and sees it is nearly empty. He replaces it with a back up and tosses the nearly finished one in the trash. He pulls the used strips from his backpack and tosses those away, too. His light coloured blanket is still rolled up nice and tight.

He had lost his dark blanket. Maybe his cousin had another. He walks through the house, ignoring the horrible smell coming from the master bedroom. He searches all rooms but doesn't find what he needs. He grimaces and enters the master bedroom. He ignores the decomposing mass on his bed that had been his kin. He moves to the closet and finds a navy blue blanket inside. It will work.

He goes back to the kitchen and carefully repacks his murder kit. He starts to pace. He would have to wait until nightfall to use it again. Damn the fucking cops! Maybe…maybe he should go somewhere else? Maybe New London itself.

"No," he says aloud at the thought. "I won't go there. I will finish here. I won't take this horror into Nate's backyard. I won't risk it somehow getting connected to him."

He may be a killer, but he still loves his ex.

* * *

Hotch stabs the button his phone as it rings. "What do you have, Garcia?"

"He has a second cousin. Address is in your PDA's now. I hacked his cousin's job computer and he hasn't been to work in a week. Hasn't even called in."

"Got it, Garcia. Great job."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be here until this ends now. If you need me just call."

"Will do, Garcia."

Hotch hangs up and looks at his team and Captain Durning. "Captain, call in your SWAT team. We're going to take this man down tonight."

At 5:45 a.m. SWAT team members deploy into the side and back yard of Adam Dworkin's cousin. Rossi and JJ are at the back door. Morgan and Reid are in front. Hotch is back with Durning and the SWAT commander at the vehicles. When Rossi radios that those in back are in position, Hotch lifts a megaphone.

"ADAM DWORKIN, THIS IS THE FBI. THE HOUSE IS SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

He waits a moment. Morgan radios in.

"I hear movement, Hotch."

"Stay away from doors and windows. We know he's armed."

"Someone just opened the back door them slammed it again," JJ reports. "We hear running heading towards the front of the house."

"Hold positions," Hotch orders. He lifts the megaphone again. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, MR. DWORKIN. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

Glass shatters as a pane in a front window is smashed. "HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON'T JUST SHOOT ME?"

"YOU HAVE MY WORD THAT YOU WILL SIMPLY BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY TO STAND FOR YOUR CRIMES."

"PROVE IT! HAVE SOMEONE COME IN AND GET ME!"

Hotch winces. He knows it could be a trap but he has to risk it. He keys his mike. "Agents, make entry. Morgan plan to cuff him."

"Copy."

Reid tries the front door but it is locked. The SWAT officer with the battering ram does the honors. Morgan enters first, followed by Reid.

In back, Rossi opens the door and JJ steps in first, her gun aimed towards the hallway leading to the front of the house.

The four agents reach the living room simultaneously.

"Drop the gun, Mr. Dworkin," JJ orders, her gun leveled at his chest.

The man's eyes travel to the four agents as if trying to decide if he could fight his way out or not.

"You won't win, Mr. Dworkin. And then you'll never get to explain to Chief Gray what you did for him," she adds.

Dworkin seems to consider this a moment before letting his gun fall to the floor. Morgan moves in and cuffs him, reciting the Miranda as he does so. He pats him down to make sure the gun was the only weapon he has. He cues his mike.

"Suspect in custody. We're coming out."

Reid and Rossi walk out in front of Morgan and Dworkin just in case any officer decides to avenge his fallen comrades. JJ walks close behind the suspect. They may hate the man, may hate what he has done, but they will protect him as long as he is in their custody. They will deliver him for trial.

Once he is in a cruiser on his way to jail, Hotch looks at JJ. "Call Prentiss and Brewster. Tell them to come down here." He looks at Reid and Rossi. "Call Elle and Detective Whitsig. They'll want to come interview him for their cases."

Durning grabs Hotch's arm. "What are you talking about? They aren't taking this bastard away from us!"

"I understand that. But we believe he killed in 2 other cities. Their citizens deserve justice, too. Let the DA's decide who gets first crack at him." Hotch lowers his voice so only Durning will hear him. "I promise you, Captain, the other detectives will want him to stand for the deaths of 2 officers. They just want to give families in their community the news that the man who killed their loved one is dead."

Durning slowly nods. "Yeah…yeah I get that. Sorry, Agent Hotchner."

"No problem. Unfortunately with serial killers there is often a jurisdictional battle. We'll be there to help you weather any issues that arise. Between you and me, I hope your state exercises the death penalty for this man. He killed 26 innocent people and 2 cops. He doesn't deserve to live."

"You're damn right about that. See you at the station."

JJ finishes removing her vest and pulls out her cell phone. "Em? Got him. From the smell of the house, he killed his cousin, too."

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah. Come on back. Time to get what we can from him before he wises up and calls for a lawyer."

"We'll be there in an hour. Save some fun for us."

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

For five hours Dworkin answers questions posed by JJ and Rossi. He acts like he is just chatting about the weather or other inconsequential things. But nothing really tells them what they want to know.

"So do you hate the church so much you decided desecrating their property was the best way to dispose of the bodies?"

"Yes and no. See, I put them in the old areas so I could watch over them." His eyes get excited. "I got to watch as they slowly broke down or were eaten. I did that to them and got to watch the aftermath. It was…was godlike!"

From behind a 2-way mirror, Mack grimaces. "He is one sick fuck."

"One of many we've dealt with," Emily tells her. "So many watch the decomposition because it gives them a feeling of power and euphoria. They own the person in life and death."

"Yeah…you all must be laugh riots at parties," Mack mutters.

Emily grins. "You have no idea."

Back in the interrogation room, JJ leans on the table. "Why did you kill them at all?"

Dworkin frowns. "At first it was jealousy. They were so happy and everyone could be happy for them. I was denied that."

"Only because of your boyfriend's job. You could have found someone else."

"Maybe. But…why? It wasn't fair! You're just another straight bitch who thinks we're sick, aren't you?" he accuses her.

"Who I love is beside the point. I've never killed because of it," she responds, just to see how he reacts.

He slams his hand onto the table. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" He looks at Rossi. "I don't want her here anymore. Make her go away."

Rossi shakes his head. "You're not in charge here. Now, we know why you started killing. Why did you keep killing?"

Dworkin glares at JJ a second then turns all his attention to Rossi. "Because there was nothing like it. I got the best orgasms after I killed someone. And the first time I killed 2 people…oh, wow!" He looks back at JJ. "You'd have been impressed with how hard I got and how hard I came."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Doubt it."

He shrugs and looks back at Rossi. "And every time I went back to see them rotting I'd get that same rush. Just not as…as…as deep. I could always tell when to kill again. And once I did, oh, the thrill. It just felt good to kill. So, I kept killing. But just for one month. By just killing for one month I could be sure that the high would be as good 6 months later."

"With your break up with your boyfriend, you could get on a better schedule. Why stick to every 6 months?" Rossi asks.

"I figured if Nate could go 6 months without the beauty of a real orgasm I could, too. It would show him how devoted I am to him. It would help me win him back when he retires and we can be openly together."

Rossi shakes his head. "Right. I bet he'll be happy to know you love to kill people and watch them rot. You're a real catch, Dworkin." He looks at JJ. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing." She leans on the table. "I'm bisexual, Mr. Dworkin. I am married to a woman. So don't you dare tell people that killing people and watching as they decompose is part of the alternative lifestyle. You're a murderer, Mr. Dworkin. Don't you insult other homosexuals by saying your decisions to kill has anything to do with being gay."

JJ stands and walks out of the room. Rossi gathers his things and follows her. Dworkin starts to scream that JJ is a liar. Finally, after he has admitted to everything, he finally thinks to demand a lawyer. Too little too late…he'll pay for everything he has done; for every life he has destroyed.

In the conference room, Emily is slowly packing up her things. She looks at Hotch.

"I need to go see Hicks' girlfriend. I promised her."

He nods. "Go ahead. I'll let you know when the jet leaves."

Emily lifts her briefcase up and turns to Mack. She extends her hand. "It was good working with you, Brewster. Good luck with that other thing we talked about."

Mack smiles. "Thanks. I'll let you know how it works out."

JJ walks in as Emily is walking out. "Going to see her girlfriend?"

Emily nods. "I promised."

"I understand. I'll see you at the hotel."

Twenty minutes later Emily knocks on the door of the home Hicks had made with her girlfriend. Mr. Hicks opens the door. When he sees her, he just gestures for her to enter. She finds both sets of parents and the girlfriend in the living room. Emily takes a deep breath.

"We caught him. He's admitted to everything, including the killings in other states. He will never be a free man again and there's a good chance he can get the death penalty if no deals are struck. I know it won't bring her back but I hope knowing he will face justice will at least give you a sense of peace."

Hicks' mother stands and slowly approaches Emily. Emily stiffens as she is pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, Agent Prentiss."

"It was a team effort, ma'am. The investigating your daughter did is what allowed us to end this so quickly. I just wish it had been sooner."

The girlfriend of the slain detective stands and takes Emily's hand. "I'm trying to take comfort in the fact that she died doing what she loved. She always wanted to be a voice for those whose voices had been stolen. Thank you for finishing her investigation and giving her a voice one last time."

"It was my honour."

Emily gets a hug from everyone and takes her leave. She would send flowers to the funeral…and she would never forget the smart, young detective taken much too soon.


	15. Chapter 15

When JJ gets to the hotel she finds both bags packed and Emily lying on the bed. Emily stands.

"Hi. All the paperwork done?"

"Yep." She pulls her wife into a hug. "How was it?"

"It sucked. But they get it was what she wanted to do; that standing for the dead was her calling."

"Did it make it easier for them?"

Emily shrugs. "I'm not sure anything could make this easier. I think only knowing that fuck is behind bars will help that wound heal."

"Then let's hope he stays there and there's no bullshit over jurisdiction." JJ gives her wife a kiss, stroking a hand down the brunette's cheek. "I love you, Emily. I know this job is dangerous but…but nothing would help me get over the loss of you."

"Ditto. We'd go on for the kids but we'd both have lost a large part of our souls. I can only hope you know just how much I love you. May you never ever doubt my love for you."

"I don't. And I never will."

They share another deep kiss, ending with a tight hug. As they step back from each other, Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair.

"So, I guess our date night will have to wait until next Saturday."

JJ smiles. "Yes, I guess it will."

"And where is it we're going again?"

JJ laughs and pushes her wife away. "Good try, Prentiss. Grab your bag. Plane leaves as soon as we all get to the airport."

Emily grins and grabs her go bag. "Can't blame me for trying. You haven't slept all night. Thought I could trick you."

"Nope. I'm one of those smart FBI agents. Can't fool me."

"But it sure is fun trying."

The two women laugh and make their way to the airport. On the plane, everyone tries to find a place to rest. Hotch looks at them all.

"When we get back, go home. We worked all night and it's a short flight; it will only make you more tired. Paperwork can wait until Monday. Try to enjoy the rest of the weekend."

"Won't hear me arguing," Rossi says as he folds his blazer into a pillow.

Emily leans against the wall. JJ cuddles up against her. Emily wraps an arm around her wife's shoulder and kisses her temple.

"Sleep, Jen."

"I…I can't. I'll rest but I can't sleep. I'll have a nightmare. I know I will."

Emily sighs. She sits up, which makes JJ sit up. Emily digs into her briefcase and pulls out a deck of cards. JJ smiles.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"My pleasure, baby. But we're not playing for money. I'm so tired I may fold with a royal flush."

JJ laughs as Emily deals out Texas Hold 'Em to help them pass the time.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Henry yells, running to JJ.

She smiles and lifts him up. "Hey, Little Man. I sure missed you."

He gives her a big hug and kiss. "Missed Mommy. Love Mommy."

"MA!" Rocky hollers as she crawls quickly down the hall towards her Mommy.

JJ kneels down and intercepts the little girl, lifting her up with her free arm. She just luxuriates in the love she feels from both of these wonderful children.

"You two make me feel so loved," she tells them.

"Henry and Wok love Mommy," her son tells her.

"And Mommy loves Henry and Rocky," she tells him as she gives them both a kiss.

"Is there enough love left over for Mama?" Emily asks as she walks in the door.

"MAMA!" Henry squeals. JJ lets him go so he can run to Emily, who lifts him up into a hug.

"Hey, Champ."

JJ stands with Rocky in her arms.

"MAMA! MAMA!" the little girl squeals.

After giving Henry a hug and kiss, Emily leans over to kiss Rocky.

"Hey, sweet girl. Have you two been good while we were gone?"

Henry nods. "Wok good. Henry good."

Emily gives him another kiss. "Excellent. Now, would it be okay if Mommy and I went upstairs to take a nap? We didn't get to sleep last night because we were out being Spiderman and Batman."

Henry nods. "Nap, Mama."

"Good. And maybe when we get up we can watch a movie."

"Cars!" Henry says with excitement.

Emily and JJ both laugh. "Sure, we can watch Cars for the millionth time," his Mama agrees.

"Yay! Cars, Wok!"

Rocky just giggles and claps. JJ gives her another kiss. They turn and look at Francesca who has given the family some time to reconnect.

"Hi, Francesca. Everything was okay?"

"They were perfect angels."

"Wonderful," Emily says, kissing Henry once more.

Henry looks at Francesca. "Mama, Mommy naptime. Was 'Pideyman and Ba'man."

Emily sets him back down. "That's right. And then we get to watch Cars." She ruffles his hair. "Sounds like a perfect day."

Francesca takes Rocky from JJ. "Go rest now, caras. We'll see you when some of those suitcases are gone from under your eyes."

JJ and Emily clasp hands and go upstairs to the bedroom. They toss their go bags in the corner to be dealt with later. In just a few minutes they are in their pajamas and crawling into bed. Emily strokes a hand down JJ's cheek.

"I'm here if you need me, sweetheart."

JJ nods. "I know. I always feel safe with you, Emily. Always."

They share a quick kiss. JJ snuggles up against her wife, her head tucked into Emily's shoulder. Both women let out sighs of contentment.

"I love you, Jen."

"Love you, too, Em."

Emily rubs her wife's arm soothingly. Soon both have slipped off to sleep.

And neither one is awakened by a nightmare.


End file.
